


Хранитель

by Invisible_Slayer, SnakeCorps



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Slayer/pseuds/Invisible_Slayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: Избранными не рождаются, Избранными становятся, не так ли? Спайк никогда особо не верил пророчествам и пишущим их людишкам. Вот только поверить приходится… Когда ты не в силах изменить собственную судьбу. Когда тебе до смерти страшно. Когда обрушившаяся на тебя мощь буквально разрывает изнутри. Хорошо, что есть мудрый Наставник, уж он-то не подведёт. Ведь не подведёт же?
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Тёмный маг

**Author's Note:**

> Шикарный рисунок от автора Рыцарь Снов:http://vk.com/id151297515?z=photo151297515_333658743%2Fphotos151297515  
> Наиболее точно (процентов 70-80)описанию Дерриана подходит актер Гаспар Улье: http://www.listal.com/viewimage/801536, http://www.listal.com/viewimage/801538, http://www.listal.com/viewimage/1107639, http://www.listal.com/viewimage/801539  
> Люциус: https://vk.com/doc151297515_534397212  
> Для всех читателей добавлена ссылка на "базу данных" по Ведонверсу (ФБ-2012): https://whedonverse.clan.su/blog/. Здесь есть подробные описания персонажей и многое другое.  
> Автор опирался исключительно на свою фантазию и интуицию, так что любые совпадения с уже существующими героями, описанными в книгах, фанфиках, фильмах, сериалах, комиксах, и т.д. - абсолютно случайны. Относительно героев Ведонверса, старалась сохранить каноничность, но некий ООС имеет место быть.  
> 

Лондон, 1880 год.

Трущобы Ист-Энда — мрачное и опасное место. Здесь приютились бедняки, осели попрошайки, воры, дешёвые проститутки и беззаконники. Жизнь в этой части города не стоила ни пенни. Под ногами хлюпали нечистоты, а разлагающиеся отбросы занимали почти все свободные углы, отчего в воздухе царил удушающий смрад. Казалось, липкая грязь покрывает всё вокруг. В отбросах в надежде найти, чем поживиться и утолить смертельный голод, поминутно рылись оборванцы. Иногда им это удавалось. Но чаще в борьбе за выживание несчастным приходилось отбиваться от полчищ крыс, рыскающих по тем же улицам в поисках пропитания.

Дерриан шёл вперёд, совершенно не обращая внимания на царящий вокруг бардак. Тяжёлая вонь забивала дыхание, грязь брызгами ложилась на полы длинного антрацитового плаща. Шерстяной костюм-тройка, подогнанный по фигуре, сковывал движения. Неудобно. Знай он, что придётся сновать по трущобам, оделся бы иначе. Но сейчас не до сетований. Ангелус — кровожадный вампир, известный как Бич Европы, накануне явился в Лондон. Аккурат к инициации Хранителя сегодня ночью. Не к добру это. Причём, согласно сводке Совета Наблюдателей, явился со всей семьёй — Дарлой и Друсиллой. Совет незамедлительно отправил отряд во главе с лондонской Истребительницей вампиров прочёсывать город. Пока безрезультатно. Главное — не сорвать инициацию, которая являлась общей целью двух организаций — Совета Наблюдателей и Гильдии Чёрного Дракона.

На мгновение из переулка вынырнул бородатый тип и, поближе рассмотрев фигуру в антрацитовом плаще, тотчас испарился. Дерриан лишь усмехнулся. Какой безумец рискнёт связываться с Тёмным магом?

Выйдя на крохотную площадь, он остановился, откинул капюшон и посмотрел на звёздное небо. Что-то тут не чисто. Зачем Ангелусу так открыто, чуть ли не с фанфарами врываться в Лондон? Зачем оставлять за собой жирный кровавый след из невинных жертв? И ведь даже детей не пощадил, ублюдок... Дерриан плотнее сжал трость с золотым орнаментом и серебряным набалдашником в виде дракона с распростёртыми крыльями. Будь его воля, сжёг бы вампира на месте, но любой вид смерти, даже самый мучительный казался для Ангелуса слишком милосердным. Чёртов упырь поставил на уши весь город, заставив отвлечься от более важных планов.

В такие моменты Дерриан жалел, что Высшие Силы не наградили его даром предвидения. Видимо, поскупились. К счастью, в Гильдии Чёрного Дракона, объединившей людей и существ с магическими способностями — так называемой «тёмной природой», — состояли талантливые ясновидящие. Они-то и указали, что Ангелус скрывается где-то поблизости.

Сзади раздался подозрительный шорох. Дерриан обернулся и застыл в боевой стойке, готовясь дать отпор. Присмотревшись, выдохнул и выпрямился. К нему приближался Стивен — его помощник и согильдиец.

— Сэр.

Беспокойство, застывшее на лице юноши, разом подняло тревожные мысли.

— Стивен, вы отправили отряд к дому Хранителя? — Дерриан поспешил задать главнейший вопрос.

Юноша явно нервничал.

— Да, сэр. Но... случилось непредвиденное. Он ушёл из дома, и мы застали только его мать. Бедная женщина очень слаба от чахотки. Она не знает, где сейчас её сын.

— Как ушёл?! А Тереннс и Джон? Они должны были следить за домом и за перемещениями Хранителя!

Помощник виновато опустил взгляд.

— Они мертвы, сэр. Их обескровленные тела были найдены в канаве неподалёку.

— Ангелус…

Дерриан лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь свести звенья событий в одну цепочку. Потомки древнейшего вампира Мастера натворили немало бед — Дарла, Ангелус, Друсилла…

Друсилла! Конечно же! Вампиресса обладала сильным даром ясновидения. Одно из пророчеств гласило, что Бич Европы однажды погибнет от рук двух Избранных. Друсилла могла предсказать Ангелусу скорую смерть, и теперь сомнений не оставалось — ему нужен Хранитель.

— Стивен, слушай меня внимательно. Оповести гильдию о случившемся. Пройдись по городу, опроси всех информаторов и обычных прохожих. Может, кто-нибудь что-то видел. Я займусь поисками Хранителя сам. А ты, если выведаешь что-то полезное, сразу ко мне, понял?

— Но, сэр... А как же Ангелус?

— Найдём Хранителя — найдём и Ангелуса.

Помощник кивнул и быстро зашагал прочь. Толковый парень. Дерриан дождался, когда его фигура растает во тьме, а затем посвистел. Сперва послышался грозный рык, следом из подворотни вынырнул огромный волк. Из-за угольно-чёрного окраса он был почти невидим в ночи, только горящие жёлтые глаза выказывали его присутствие.

— Привет, дружище, — Дерриан погладил волка, и тот довольно заурчал. — Люциус, мне снова нужна твоя помощь.

Он поднёс к его морде ладонь, на которой сияла алым магическая печать. Волк обнюхал руку и внимательно посмотрел на Дерриана, ожидая указаний.

— Нужно найти этого человека как можно скорее.

Люциус коротко взвыл и бесшумно понёсся по узким улочкам. Кривые тесные трущобы оставались позади, простора становилось всё больше, пропитанный зловониями воздух сменялся чистой ночной прохладой. Постепенно они оказались в более благополучном районе Лондона. Выбежав на площадь со скамейками и фонтаном, Дерриан остановился — печать обожгла ладонь, оповещая, что Хранитель находится поблизости. А когда Люциус, махнув массивным хвостом, свернул в переулок, бросился следом.

Звериное чутье привело их к открытым стойлам для лошадей. Место пустовало: кроме яслей с охапками сена и поилок с водой здесь никого не оказалось. Но Люциус не спешил уходить. Обнюхав землю, он сел и тоскливо взвыл. Около лап алели крупные капли. Дерриан, не веря самому себе, опустился на колено и приложил к ним печать — немедленно вспыхнув, она впитала всю кровь, а затем погасла. Это означало только одно: Хранитель, которого он должен был призвать сегодняшней ночью, погиб. На минуту закружилась голова. Дерриан расстегнул массивную золотую застёжку на плаще, и тот сполз на землю. Он не успел... Вместо ожидаемого торжества — полнейший провал. Род Хранителей уничтожен. Ангелус утопит Европу в крови, а Совет Наблюдателей, по меньшей мере, обвинит его — Дерриана — в бездействии. Крах.

— Прости меня, Уильям. Это моя вина, — прошептал Дерриан, отдавая дань погибшему. Затем поднялся и потрепал волка по загривку: — Не тужи, Люциус. Ты сделал, что мог.

Теперь всё потеряно. Ангелус достиг желаемого и уже наверняка покинул пределы Лондона вместе с семьёй. Нужно оповестить людей, чтобы те прекратили поиски. Как же умно было со стороны Ангелуса пустить всех преследователей по ложному следу, а самому заняться поисками Хранителя!

Голос помощника выдернул Дерриана из раздумий:

— Сэр, я опросил людей…

— Это уже не имеет смысла. Мы опоздали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Within Temptation — Iron


	2. Нулевая отметка

Саннидейл, Калифорния, 2001 год.

_Бывает только неправильный путь, но не бывает безвыходного положения (китайская пословица)._

На первый взгляд старая часть кладбища, дебристая и заброшенная, выглядела совершенно непроходимой. Дерриан с усилием пробирался сквозь заросли по единственной едва заметной тропинке. Возможно, стоило дождаться сумерек и пойти напрямик, но оттягивать знакомство с подопечным не хотелось. Так же, как и привлекать нежелательное внимание.

Каких-то полгода назад неугомонный Квентин Трэверс почти умудрился загнать Дерриана в ловушку, и выскользнуть в последний момент, избежав поимки, ему удалось лишь чудом. Нынешний Глава Совета Наблюдателей отличался завидным бараньим упорством и преследовал его так, словно поставил на кон свою душу, что вполне могло оказаться правдой.

Дерриан искал выход к аллее, мимоходом разглядывая окрестности. Местный пейзаж навевал скуку. Большинство каменных надгробий — помпезных и массивных в духе викторианской эпохи — прекрасно сохранились. В небе кружили вороны, отрывисто каркая, словно возмущаясь наглому нарушению границ. Видимо, сюда уже давно никто не приходил, и птицы чувствовали себя полноправными хозяевами этой территории.

Он шёл уже достаточно долго в нужном направлении, но аллеи всё не было видно. Проклятье, неужели он заблудился? Надо поспешить: темнеть начнёт уже через несколько часов. Второпях Дерриан споткнулся и приложился коленом об угол мраморной лавочки, которую частично скрывал орешник. Выругался, зашипев от боли, но тут же облегчённо выдохнул — впереди показалась ровная тротуарная дорожка.

Конечно, не в таком месте он представлял первую встречу с Хранителем. Да и Хранитель должен был быть живым человеком, а не «живым мертвецом»... Целое столетие, проведённое в обличии вампира, явно не сделало его лучше. И теперь пришло время всё исправить, вернув события минувших лет на нулевую отметку.

Правую ладонь опалило, как от соприкосновения с раскалённым металлом. Дерриан лишь улыбнулся, прибавив шаг. Через несколько минут он остановился перед старинным фамильным склепом с надписью «Альберт». Это оно — тот самый склеп. Похоже, длительные поиски Хранителя наконец-то увенчались успехом. Дерриан добела сжал правый кулак, выждал, пока печать перестанет излучать алый свет, а затем легонько толкнул дверь.

Смешанный запах воска, крови и затхлости — первое, что уловило обоняние. Следом в нос ударила ядрёная вонь от крепких дешёвых сигарет. Дерриан поморщился и спустился по ступенькам. В дневное время хозяин, естественно, находился дома.

— Ну, здравствуй.

Уильям в чёрной футболке и джинсах стоял к нему спиной. Он курил. Сизый дым, слегка окутывая фигуру, расползался по склепу. Обернувшись, вампир смачно выругался:

— Какого хрена? Ты ещё кто такой?

На радушный приём с распростёртыми объятиями Дерриан, конечно, не надеялся, но и нарваться на грубость с порога тоже не рассчитывал. Гостеприимностью Уильям явно не страдал. Хотя, чего ещё ждать от вампира, к которому средь бела дня вломились в склеп? А склеп, кстати, оказался довольно просторный: с лихвой хватит места и для двоих.

Уильям продолжал негодовать:

— Язык проглотил? Я уже давал этим занудам-наблюдателям интервью. Иди, догоняй, а то уедут без тебя. И дверь закрой!

То, что делегация Совета уже отбыла, Дерриан прекрасно знал. Забавно, что Уильям принял его за одного из них. По крайней мере, скучно с ним точно не будет.

Но больше всего вопросов вызывал его внешний вид. Это ещё что за панк-рокерский прикид? Чёрный лак для ногтей, выбеленные уложенные волосы и, кажется, подведённые глаза. Вампирская мода или?.. Дерриан с улыбкой прошёлся взад-вперёд под агрессивно-недоумевающим взглядом блеклой копии Билли Айдола.

— Ты заблудился, приятель? От группы отстал? — будущий Хранитель не пытался вампиризироваться или помешать, хотя ему явно хотелось.

Его что-то сдерживало.

— Вообще-то, я пришёл точно по адресу, Уильям.

Тот замер, словно раздумывая, откуда незваному гостю известно его настоящее имя.

— Если ты от Босса, передай, что я верну карточный долг на следующей неделе. Всего-то сорок сиамских котят. Для чего ему суетиться и подсылать ко мне... — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, а затем презрительно выпалил, — ... таких, как ты?

Прекрасно! Кроме отвратных манер, у него вдобавок имелись и карточные долги. Просто великолепно. Совсем не то, что хотелось бы увидеть. Вздохнув, Дерриан снял плащ и положил его рядом с тростью на крышку саркофага.

— С алкоголем у тебя тоже проблемы, как я погляжу, — кивком он указал на ряд пустых бутылок в углу.

— Тебе-то какое дело? Проваливай, раз не за долгом пришёл.

— За долгом. Я дал обещание одному человеку, которого очень уважал...

— Как трогательно, — закатил глаза вампир, перебивая. — Я-то тут при чём?

— …и не уйду, пока не выполню то, за чем сюда пришёл. Прежде, чем ты снова поразишь меня своим лексическим запасом, позволь спросить: что ты помнишь о своём отце, Уильям? — Дерриан присел на саркофаг, скрестив руки на груди.

Уильям отшатнулся и зло уставился на него в упор. Любопытная ответная реакция. Такого поворота событий он, видимо, и предположить не мог.

— Кровавый ад, кто ты?! И какое имеешь право задавать подобные вопросы?

— Я был другом твоего отца.

— Люди столько не живут.

— Я не совсем человек, Уильям. Так же, как и твой отец.

Вампир заметно съёжился под его взглядом. Он подозрительно щурился, присматривался, едва уловимо принюхивался, явно пытаясь разобрать, кто перед ним. Человек? Демон? Кто-то иной? Дерриан был уверен, что тот почувствовал исходящую от него силу. И уж точно заметил, как меняется цвет его глаз, отражая эмоции — от ясно-зелёного до глубокого чёрного. Так же, как уловил биение сердца своим совершенным вампирским слухом. И вероятно раздумывал, стоит ли нападать? Дерриан искренне надеялся, что Уильям не решится на столь отчаянный шаг.

— Значит, магия, — наконец заговорил он, подтверждая догадки. — Ты колдун? Чернокнижник? Что ваще за ебанину ты несёшь?

— Тебе действительно не интересно, что произошло с твоим отцом?

Чем дальше, тем хуже. Дерриан пытался разглядеть в озлобленном вампире крупицы личности Уильяма, ведь когда-то тот был поэтом, романтиком и благовоспитанным юношей. Пока безуспешно.

Конечно, Дерриан не идеализировал своего будущего подопечного, ведь упущено столько времени! Сам виноват, что воображение упрямо рисовало кого-то похожего на Лестата де Лионкура. Что ж, в этом он ошибся. Но родителей-то Уильям помнить должен! Во время обращения душа вытесняется демонической сущностью, однако индивидуальные черты, вкусы, привычки и воспоминания остаются. Он должен помнить.

— У папаши была любовница, — нехотя, с вызовом в глазах ответил Уильям. — Бросил нас с матерью ради дешёвой шлюшки. Так что рассказы твои, сказочник, меня и правда не интересуют. Хочешь совет? Убирался бы ты отсюда поскорее, пока я не разозлился.

— Вот как, — разочарование только росло. — Даже выслушать не хочешь? И что же ты сделаешь, Уильям? Военные несколько облегчили мне задачу, обезопасив людей от твоей демонической сущности. Вопрос в другом: что я могу сделать с тобой?  


— Это что, угроза?!

— Ну что ты. Просто хочу, чтобы ты уяснил — будет лучше, если выслушаешь меня, Уильям.

— Не называй меня так. Я — Спайк, — процедил вампир.

— Я буду называть тебя так, как посчитаю нужным, до тех пор, пока ты не заслужишь моего уважения.

— Не знаю, кто ты, но я уж точно не нуждаюсь ни в чьём уважении. Мне и так неплохо живётся.

Дерриан рассмеялся.

— Вампир-импотент, живущий в склепе на птичьих правах по милости здешней Истребительницы. Действительно, что может быть лучше!

— По крайней мере, я не чокнутый, как ты.

— Если бы я оказался в подобной ситуации, то давно бы переехал в более тихое место. Но ты всё же поселился здесь. Почему?

— Что поделать, люблю находиться в центре внимания.

— О, такая возможность тебе представится очень скоро. Не буду больше испытывать твоё терпение. Позволь представиться, меня зовут Дерриан. В мои обязанности входит призвать тебя, как очередного Хранителя. И чем раньше ты осознаешь и примешь это, тем лучше будет для нас обоих. Особенно для тебя.

На лице Уильяма появилась улыбка, он громко рассмеялся, показывая пальцем на Дерриана. Затем дико расхохотался, опираясь ладонями о крышку саркофага и сотрясаясь всем телом.

Наконец, затих.

— Приятель, ты точно спятил, — заговорил он, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезинки. — Но, знаешь, это очень смешная шутка. Я давно так не смеялся.

— Рад, что у тебя так быстро прошла истерика, — ответил Дерриан, терпеливо наблюдая за ним. Немилосердный жар от магической печати снова опалил ладонь. Пора. — Будет немного больно, но я уверен, что ты потерпишь.

Не дожидаясь защитной реакции, Дерриан быстро подошёл вплотную к Уильяму, крепко схватил за плечо и поднёс ладонь с печатью к его груди. Тот слабо дёрнулся, видимо, не до конца осознавая происходящее. А затем раскрыл рот в немом крике. Многовековая, пробуждённая от долгого сна магия, искрясь и вибрируя, вторгалась в тело вампира. Дерриан знал: тот не может сейчас даже пошевелиться, испытывая парализующую боль, словно от заряда электрического тока. Поэтому не торопился, передавая Силу Хранителя постепенно.

Уильям, со страхом в широко распахнутых голубых глазах, наблюдал за его манипуляциями. Наверняка слышал противное шипение, но не мог видеть, как на коже расцветает алый, выжженный орнамент. Стилизованные буквы и зашифрованные древние символы сплетались в единую энергоструктуру — магическую печать. Ткань чёрной футболки медленно тлела, но не загоралась. Наконец Дерриан отдёрнул руку, разрывая контакт. Улыбнулся: всё прошло, как надо. Уильям обессиленно опустился на колено и, тяжело дыша, переводил взгляд со своей заклеймённой груди на него и обратно.

— Сукин сын, что ты сделал?!

— Данный ритуал называется посвящением. Поздравляю. Теперь ты призван как Хранитель. С этого момента я — твой Наставник. Научиться придётся многому, поэтому ты будешь подчиняться и выполнять все мои указания.

— Я убью тебя, — прошипел вампир и, явно превозмогая боль от чипа, обнажил клыки.

Дерриан вздохнул. Неужели всё-таки решится напасть? Не хотелось бы применять свои способности во вред подопечному.

— Может, обойдёмся без демонстрации силы?

Уильям с глухим рычанием вскочил с места, бросаясь к нему, но невидимая сила резко подняла его в воздух и припечатала к противоположной стене.

— Конечно, ты можешь сопротивляться своему предназначению, но у нас не так много времени. Поэтому, если понадобится, я пойду на крайние меры. И поверь — я заставлю тебя повиноваться.

— Этого не будет. Никогда.

Дерриан замер, рассматривая перекошенную злобой вампирскую маску. А если ничего не выйдет? Что, если пророчества не точны и род Хранителей возродить не удастся? Что, если Уильям откажется подчиняться, и придётся его убить? Получается, он рисковал собой зря? Нет, нужно попытаться во что бы то ни стало.

— Знаешь, по правде говоря, я надеялся увидеть более утончённую и рассудительную личность.

Вампира аж передёрнуло.

— Хочешь увидеть нечто утончённое? Поглядись в зеркало. В каком-нибудь борделе прошлого века тебе б цены не было. Особенно среди богатеньких лордов, обожающих сладеньких мальчиков с упругой нетронутой задницей.

Уильям выплюнул оскорбление с таким достоинством и гордостью, как будто вещал проповедь в церкви, открывая прихожанам божественную истину. Дерриан прикрыл глаза, пытаясь проглотить горечь и погасить нарастающую ярость. Не получалось.

— Ладно. Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому.

— Опусти меня на землю!

— Как скажешь, — Дерриан пожал плечами.

Невидимая рука оторвала вампира от стены и с силой подбросила к потолку, а затем швырнула на пол. Шатаясь, Уильям поднялся на ноги и с вызовом посмотрел на него.

— Это всё, на что ты способен, уёбок? — прошипел он.

— Можем повторить.

Вампира вновь ударило о свод склепа и швырнуло наземь. Сплюнув кровь, он со стоном перевернулся на спину.

Дерриан подошёл поближе и склонился над распростёртым телом:

— Спокойной ночи, Уильям. Продолжим наше знакомство завтра.

Оставив вампира лежать без сознания, Дерриан покинул склеп. Затем прикоснулся к двери, произнося запирающее заклинание. Теперь можно не беспокоиться — никто не сможет ни войти, ни выйти из склепа, пока действуют чары.

Глубокое разочарование и злость отдавали внутри тупой болью. Нет, он не надеялся на чудо. Но Уильяма в грубом, дерзком ублюдке и близко не было. Оставалось надеяться, что собственная интуиция не подводит. Возможно, завтра этот ублюдок очнётся и осознает, что деваться некуда. Кроме того, нужно уладить ещё одно важное дело.

А для начала — успокоиться. Дерриан не планировал конфликтовать и причинять будущему Хранителю лишнюю боль, но сравнение с мальчиком для утех добило окончательно. С другой стороны, может и хорошо, что знакомство прошло именно так?

Уильям явно не идиот и, возможно, после трёпки станет покорнее. В таком случае больше не придётся применять силу. В конце концов, его упрямство и непокорность можно обернуть на пользу. Главное — найти подход и набраться терпения.

Огромного дьявольского терпения.

Следующим важным шагом был запланированный визит к местному Наблюдателю, Руперту Джайлзу. Сейчас очень важно расположить его к сотрудничеству и наладить контакт с Истребительницей Баффи Саммерс.

Без их содействия достигнуть цели будет гораздо сложнее. Хотя в своих силах Дерриан ничуть не сомневался: с поддержкой или без, он всё равно добьётся своего.


	3. Вечернее чаепитие

Джайлз возился на тесной кухне, когда в дверь настойчиво постучали. Странно, кто мог прийти так поздно? Он со вздохом отставил закипевший чайник, посмотрел на часы. Половина десятого. Он небрит, одет в домашнее и даже ещё не ужинал. Замечательно!

Стук повторился ещё несколько раз, с нарастающей силой. Кому там не терпится? Покоя нет ни днём, ни ночью. И ведь не планировал принимать сегодня гостей. Мечтал перекусить чем-то вкусным и как следует выспаться. Может, Баффи всё-таки пошла на патрулирование, и ей понадобилась помощь? Только бы не Глори, остальное можно пережить. Джайлз бросил не нарезанный сыр на разделочной доске и ринулся в прихожую.

Приоткрыв дверь, насколько позволяла цепочка, он увидел на пороге совершенно незнакомого мужчину в длинном антрацитовом плаще с тростью в руках. На несколько секунд Джайлз замер, рассматривая гостя — высокого и молодого, примерно лет тридцати. Интересно, куда он собрался в таком старомодном одеянии? На закрытую вечеринку? Вероятно, просто ошибся адресом? Однако гость не торопился извиняться и уходить.

— Простите за столь неожиданный и поздний визит.

Поправив очки Джайлз, на всякий случай уточнил:

— Вы пришли ко мне?

— Да. Боюсь, мои слова прозвучат странно, но я прошу выслушать. Мне известно, что к вам приезжали представители Совета Наблюдателей и, кроме всего прочего, расспрашивали о Тёмном маге, — незнакомец иронично улыбнулся. — Уверен, что в их рассказе не прозвучало ничего хорошего. Так вот, я и есть тот самый маг. И если вы всецело доверяете своим коллегам, я незамедлительно уйду, и мы больше никогда не увидимся. Но если у вас, Руперт, есть сомнения — думаю, нам будет, о чём поговорить.

Джайлз продолжал рассматривать гостя. Маг, значит? Да ещё и Тёмный? Явно шарлатан! Даже имя разузнал, чтобы произвести впечатление. Хотя... Молодой человек явно обладал сильной, но весьма странной, подавляющей энергетикой. Словно под доброжелательным обликом тщательно скрывалась смертельная угроза. Обычно подобные ощущения возникают во время наблюдения за сытым хищником в вольере или за стеклом. Когда понимаешь, что в данный момент хищник не опасен, но стоит ему вырваться на свободу... И кто же он на самом деле? Шарлатан под видом мага или настоящий маг, скрывающий свои способности? Профессиональное чутьё подсказывало, что скорее второе.

Неужели Квентин говорил правду? Чёртов сукин сын! Да неужели ты хоть один-единственный раз сделал доброе дело, предупредив об опасности? И что теперь? Притвориться идиотом, отправив мага восвояси?

А если он не уйдёт?

Придётся действовать более тонко и осторожно.

Джайлз щёлкнул цепочкой, открыл дверь и отошёл в сторону:

— Ну что же, входите, мистер…

— Дерриан. Пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Дерриан, — гость обворожительно, но в то же время нагловато улыбнулся.

Джайлз кивнул. Ну что ж, Дерриан, посмотрим, из чего ты сделан.

Как любопытно разворачиваются события! Квентин Трэверс во главе делегации из штаб-квартиры Совета Наблюдателей действительно недавно приезжал с визитом. По поводу Глори, точнее Глорифициус — демонической богини, терроризировавшей город в поисках Ключа.

Правда, не сказать, что чем-то помог. Мерзавец устроил очередную циничную проверку способностей Баффи, допрашивал её друзей, перевернул вверх дном «Магическую шкатулку». Вышколенная делегация плевалась ядом, умудряясь везде находить нарушения. Квентин вёл себя ещё омерзительнее, чем обычно: угрожал всем расправой за неповиновение, обещал выслать его — Джайлза — из Штатов, намекнул Баффи, что ждёт не дождётся, когда вместо неё будет призвана очередная Истребительница — более сговорчивая и послушная, а в конце упомянул некоего шарлатана, выдающего себя за Тёмного мага. Конечно, так Джайлз и купился! Шарлатанами Совет не занимается, для этого достаточно полиции. Квентин настоятельно советовал не связываться с мошенником, а в случае появления — незамедлительно сообщить ему лично. Насладившись властью и произведённым эффектом, Глава Совета вместе с пресмыкающейся делегацией укатил в Лондон.

А этот загадочный Дерриан тут как тут. Интересно, чем он так заинтересовал Квентина?

— Мы раньше не встречались, но вы откуда-то знаете моё имя, — констатировал Джайлз, запирая дверь.

— Я хорошо проинформирован.

Это легко объяснить. Отследить место проживания, а также узнать имя владельца «Магической шкатулки» не так уж сложно.

— Я не храню выручку дома, — полушутя сообщил Джайлз, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией подозрительного гостя. — Или вы всё же на маскарад собрались и ошиблись адресом?

В ответ маг лишь коротко рассмеялся. Прошёл в гостиную, отточенным жестом сбросил с плечей плащ и перекинул через спинку дивана. Рядом бережно положил на сиденье трость. Он был одет во всё чёрное. То ли испытывал особенную любовь к этому цвету, то ли не желал привлекать внимание. Джайлз украдкой изучал Дерриана, пытаясь навскидку определить на что тот способен. Стройное, слегка худощавое телосложение – вроде бы ничего особенного. Можно скрутить и связать в два счёта, в своих силах Джайлз ничуть не сомневался. Но под тонкой тканью рубашки угадывалась довольно развитая мускулатура. Движения плавные и экономные. А в кожаный жилет по диагонали вшиты ножны, из которых виднелись крестовины-рукоятки стилетов — по одному слева и справа. Значит, умеет с ними обращаться, знает, что такое ближний бой. Держится чересчур уверенно и спокойно, даже нагло, несмотря на то, что находится в его доме впервые. Значит, готов к неожиданным поворотам событий. Похоже, грубой силой его так просто не возьмёшь — велик риск потерпеть поражение в рукопашной схватке. Есть другой план.

— Красивая вещь, — похвалил Джайлз, указывая на трость. — Вы позволите?

— Пожалуйста. Можете любоваться сколько угодно.

Интересно, положена ли какая-нибудь награда за передачу мага в руки Совета? Нужно стрясти с Квентина хотя бы зарплату за полгода. А ещё лучше за год. И заставить мерзавца извиниться за то, что отстранил его от должности.

— Великолепная работа! Это восемнадцатый век, не так ли?

— Верно.

— Но серебряная фигурка дракона создана ранее.

— Да, вы правы. Немного раньше.

— А эти рисунки на ней? Это ведь на самом деле надписи? На каком они языке?

— Вот этого не знаю, — с наигранным сожалением произнёс Дерриан. — Купил у одного араба на блошином рынке. Занятная и красивая вещица, не более.

Джайлз с трудом подавил смешок. Маг откровенно врал — это не просто безделушка, а магический жезл, искусно стилизованный под красивую и дорогую трость. Довольно увесистую, кстати. Может, вырубить его этой тростью? Нет, опасно. Да и силы можно не рассчитать.

— Да что вы говорите… А знаете, у нас есть нечто общее. Я тоже люблю блошиные рынки и старинные вещи. Приобрёл, правда, не трость, а шкатулку. С секретом. Хотите взглянуть?

— Обожаю шкатулки с секретом. Показывайте.

Джайлз улыбнулся. Дерриан, сам того не ведая, шёл прямиком в западню. Мощный древний артефакт, замаскированный под массивную дубовую шкатулку лишал магического дара на сутки. Стоило только открыть крышку. Вдобавок артефакт обладал довольно полезным дополнительным эффектом — во время лишения сил жертва испытывала невероятную боль, как от погружения в кипяток. В дневниках Наблюдателей зафиксированы случаи, когда даже самые сильные маги теряли сознание, открыв подобную ловушку. Да и допросы потом шли гораздо веселее. Повторно вынести такую пытку практически никто не решался. Особенно учитывая, что артефакт можно использовать раз в сутки и до бесконечности. Чего уж говорить об этом молодчике — ему и одного раза будет достаточно.

— Да у вас тут ещё и великолепный чайный фарфоровый сервиз! — ахнул Дерриан. — Восемнадцатый век, я полагаю? Европейское производство, но с китайскими мотивами?

Джайлз утвердительно кивнул. Они стояли у буфета совсем рядом, так, что можно было рассмотреть каждую черту гладкого привлекательного лица. Дерриан выглядел абсолютно спокойным, ни один мускул не выдавал волнения. Какая выдержка! Заслуживает уважения. Интересно, как он себя проявит после воздействия артефакта? Будет выть от боли, молить о пощаде или терпеть, стиснув зубы?

— Дайте угадаю. Вы собирались поразить меня редкой шкатулкой-чайницей? Но я её здесь не вижу.

— К сожалению нет. Но вы почти угадали. Приглядитесь, — Джайлз коснулся указательным пальцем шкатулки, которая на фоне роскошного сервиза сливалась с буфетом.

— Это? — слегка раздосадовано протянул Дерриан.

— Понимаю, выглядит она совсем просто. Но внутри... Стоит только открыть её, и вы увидите, насколько она чудесна.

Дерриан слегка нахмурился. Занервничал? Но нет, потянулся за шкатулкой.

— Можно?

— Конечно.

Джайлз отступил назад, прикидывая, в какую именно сторону будет падать Дерриан, когда потеряет сознание. Он не казался тяжёлым. Главное, чтоб не ударился головой. Если что — придётся подхватить, увечья пока ни к чему. Да и пачкать чужой кровью дорогой персидский ковёр — весьма сомнительное удовольствие.

После некоторых колебаний и осмотра шкатулки со всех сторон Дерриан открыл крышку. Джайлз приготовился. Сердце замерло, тело подобралось, готовясь к броску. Вот, сейчас...

Ничего не произошло.

Джайлз моргнул.

Ничего.

Моргнул ещё раз. Неужели зрение снова его подводит? Не может быть, чтобы артефакт не сработал!

— Заклинание, – тихо подсказал Дерриан, аккуратно ставя шкатулку на место. — Его нужно обновлять каждое новолуние. Забыли? Хотя, она настолько тяжёлая, что вы могли бы просто вырубить меня ею. Всё-таки полегче, чем моя трость – можно не бояться приложить силу.

Сердце ёкнуло. Маг словно прочёл его мысли. Джайлз почувствовал, как тело прошиб холодный пот. Как он мог так проколоться? Как мог забыть о заклинании? И что теперь?  
Небрежным жестом Дерриан поправил спадавшую на глаза тёмную чёлку, затем окинул его пристальным взглядом. Что за чёрт? На мгновение показалось, что глаза мага стали совершенно чёрными. Игра света? Джайлз понимал, что нужно что-то ответить, но язык словно прилип к нёбу.

— Знаете, это было так очевидно, — Дерриан не сводил с него глаз — зелёных глаз, в которых плескалось мальчишеское озорство.

Значит, показалось. Ироничная полуулыбка, полная высокомерного превосходства неимоверно раздражала. Хотелось стереть её с лица хорошим ударом. Маг тем временем продолжал:

— Как вы рассматривали меня, как примеряли в руках трость, как подводили к этой шкатулке. Простите, не смог удержаться. Решил подыграть. Но позвольте заметить: если бы я хотел причинить вам вред, то сделал бы это сразу, не тратя время на никому ненужную любезность.

К Джайлзу вернулось самообладание. Вот же паршивец! Очевидно, да? Он хмыкнул, вытащил из карманов брюк белоснежный платок, снял очки и начал методично протирать стёкла. Затем вернул очки на место, спрятал платок и спросил:

— Так чего же вы хотите, Дерриан?

— Поговорить. Без проверок, угроз и подозрений. Всего лишь беседа за чашкой чая. Вы ведь собирались пить чай?

Джайлз не стал оборачиваться. Выпускать Дерриана из поля зрения хоть на секунду он не собирался. И так ясно, что большое раздаточное окно в стене позволяло в деталях рассмотреть скромную обстановку кухни. Видимо заметил, что из носика чайника всё ещё идёт пар.

— Собирался. Извините, не хотел показаться негостеприимным. Вы голодны?

— Не утруждайтесь, уже всё готово, — будничным тоном сообщил Дерриан и кивком указал на кофейный столик рядом с диваном.

Джайлз нехотя посмотрел на столик. Удивительно! На нём оказался поднос с заварочным чайником, сахарницей и двумя чашками на блюдцах. Он ещё и бытовой магией владеет! Способный засранец…

— Что ж, давайте поговорим, Дерриан. Только без фокусов. У меня магические ловушки по всему дому, помимо оружия. И это не угроза, просто предупреждение.

Фраза о ловушках — всего лишь отчаянный блеф, но Дерриан, кажется, повёлся. Даже отступил назад, подняв руки в примирительном жесте.

— Если вы не настроены на разговор, я могу уйти. У меня не было цели вас пугать.

— Похоже, что я испугался?

— Нет.

— Тогда выкладывайте, что у вас там и проваливайте.

— Хорошо, давайте перейдём прямо к делу. Обещаю, что не займу много времени. Скажите, вы что-нибудь слышали о Хранителях?

— Хранителях? Эм… Вы имеете в виду тех, которых когда-то призывали как  
Истребительниц?

— Именно.

— Слышал. Но немного. Присядьте, — Джайлз жестом указал на диван. Всё-таки невежливо заставлять гостя стоять.

Дерриан послушно плюхнулся на сидение. Примостился в самом углу, не пытаясь сократить разделявшее их расстояние. Осторожничает. Джайлз улыбнулся — он снова почувствовал себя хозяином положения. Опасения по поводу того, что Дерриан в данный момент может представлять угрозу, рассеялись. В конце концов он даже интересен, не каждый день встретишь Тёмного мага. А он, скорее всего, таковым и является, только очень молод. Интересно, сколько ему лет?

— Я читал легенду о Хранителях ещё когда учился в Академии, — продолжил Джайлз, не сводя с Дерриана глаз. — Мне нравилось, что у Истребительницы мог быть сильный союзник с магическими способностями — Хранитель Избранных. В какой-то момент они просто исчезли. Последнее упоминание я встречал в дневнике Наблюдателя, жившего в Лондоне более столетия назад. Так что же произошло, почему вы напомнили о Хранителях и какова цель вашего приезда в город?

Дерриан кивнул и начал рассказывать:

— Род Хранителей создали Тёмные маги, которые когда-то давно основали Гильдию Чёрного Дракона, как добрый знак союза людей и магов. Очередного Хранителя должны были инициировать в тысяча восемьсот восьмидесятом году в Лондоне. И наставником должен был стать я. Но произошло ужасное.

Дерриан на миг замолчал, словно собираясь с мыслями, затем продолжил:

— Моего подопечного обратили в вампира. Именно этого никто не предусмотрел. Существует определённый порядок: очередному Хранителю в назначенный день передаётся мощная магическая Сила, которую до этого хранил его предшественник. Мой подопечный в силу непредвиденных обстоятельств не смог ни использовать, ни передать Силу другому. Я долго искал его, почти целое столетие. И вот, наконец, он нашёлся. Здесь, в Саннидейле. Я уже призвал его как Хранителя, хоть он ещё слишком далёк от этого звания. Поэтому очень надеюсь на вашу помощь.

Джайлз так и застыл с открытым ртом, не веря собственным ушам. Сделал что!? Призвал Хранителя? Как ему удалось, после стольких лет? И кто этот подопечный, некогда обращённый в вампира?

— Х-хорошо. Допустим, вы говорите правду. Но чем же я могу вам помочь?

— У меня есть подопечный, а у вас — подопечная. Было бы просто замечательно, если бы они начали работать в команде.

Джайлз подавил острое желание пришибить мага на месте чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Наглый и самонадеянный до неприличия. Ладно, пусть уже выговорится и катится ко всем чертям.

— Звучит обнадеживающе, — согласился он как можно спокойнее. — Но кто он? Вы не сказали.

— Прошу прощения? Ах да, не сказал. Я подумал, вы уже догадались. Это Уильям Пратт. Вам он известен под именем Спайк.

— Спайк?!

Джайлз вскочил с кресла. Да он хоть понимает, о чём говорит? Или сошёл с ума? Весьма вероятно, ведь даже маги не застрахованы от подобных проблем.

Дерриан, похоже, чутко уловил его настроение.

— Поверьте, я понимаю ваше смятение. Возможно, вы даже считаете меня сумасшедшим.  
Спайк не похож на Хранителя, но теперь у него есть реальный шанс изменить свою судьбу.

— Послушайте, вы наверняка плохо знаете Спайка, — рявкнул Джайлз.

— Я изучил его историю. Он упрям, дерзок, своенравен. Но... Если быть честным, Руперт, в том, что с ним случилось, есть и моя вина.

— Знаете, вам будет очень трудно заставить его творить добро. Скорее всего, у вас ничего не получится. И я не позволю втянуть в вашу аферу Баффи.

В дружелюбном тоне Дерриана зазвучал металл.

— Он будет делать всё, что потребуется. Иначе я не пришёл бы к вам. Если ничего не получится, мне придётся его распылить. Тогда Сила перейдёт к другому кандидату. В случае неудачи — я убью его, обещаю.

— Вы лжёте.

— Нет! Я не собираюсь рисковать ни своей, ни чужой жизнью во имя какого-то вампира. Но поймите, я просто обязан попробовать. Если мне удастся пробудить силу, заключённую в Уильяме, возродиться утраченная традиция. Истребительницы будут жить дольше благодаря помощи Хранителей. И нечисти станет намного меньше.

За живое задевает, засранец. Так-то идея хорошая. Но Спайк — Хранитель!?

— Сколько вам понадобится времени?

— Несколько месяцев.

— А точнее? – продолжал давить Джайлз.

— Точнее пока не могу сказать.

Вот опять. Глаза Дерриана меняли цвет. Что это? Неужели блики на очках? Или причудливые тени, которые порой отбрасывали лампы Тиффани? В конце концов, маг мог носить линзы, что также могло повлиять на восприятие. Но вот прямо сейчас, когда зашёл более серьёзный разговор, его глаза ясно-зелёного цвета, словно передавая спектр эмоций, снова потемнели.

— Простите, но у вас…

— Цвет глаз? — предположил Дерриан. — Не обращайте внимания, он меняется время от времени. Побочный эффект от некоторых способностей.

— А точнее, когда вы злитесь, – усмехнулся Джайлз. Хоть что-то выдаёт его настоящие эмоции! И способности здесь не при чём.

— Я не злюсь, – пробурчал маг.

— Я всё вижу.

Джайлз молчал, переваривая услышанное.

— Мне нужно подумать. И посоветоваться с Баффи. Учтите, я ничего не могу вам пообещать.

— Можете. Пообещайте, что дадите мне пару месяцев и не будете всё это время сообщать о моём присутствии в Саннидейле Совету.

— Да, кстати. Чем вы так насолили Квентину? Он, конечно, мерзавец, каких поискать, но всё же?

Дерриан хлопнул ресницами и, кажется, немного растерялся. Видимо, не ожидал такого прямого вопроса.

— Скажем так… я нанёс ему личное оскорбление.

— Значит, вендетта? И почему я не удивлён. С вашим-то покладистым характером...

— Вы мне так и не ответили, — Дерриан, конечно, поморщился, но сделал вид, что пропустил замечание о своём характере мимо ушей. — Я могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь?

— Я же сказал, мне нужно подумать, — отчеканил Джайлз, вновь осаживая мага. — И я всё-таки есть хочу. Составите мне компанию?

— Почему бы и нет. С радостью.

— Отлично. Сделаю пару сэндвичей, а вы пока посидите здесь. Только ничего не сломайте. И без фокусов!

— Хорошо, я даже с места не сдвинусь.

Дерриан демонстративно вытянул руки, сложил на груди и откинул голову назад, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее.

Джайлз провозился на кухне несколько минут. Выложил сэндвичи на блюдо и вернулся в гостиную.

— Подсаживайтесь ближе, ужин готов.

Дерриан ничего не ответил. Он сидел на диване в той же позе, только с закрытыми глазами. Джайлз замер, всматриваясь в лицо мага. Он что, спит? Или притворяется?

— Эй! Дерриан!

Джайлз встряхнул его за плечо. Никакой реакции. Точно спит, только ресницы слегка дрогнули.

Как дитё малое! Джайлз присел на диван и ему вдруг стало смешно. Он прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не расхохотаться. Кого он испугался, кого посчитал опасным? Взбалмошного мальчишку, решившего возродить былую справедливость и вычеркнуть болезненный промах из собственного прошлого?

Но Квентин за ним не зря охотится – Дерриан явно не договаривает... Всё-таки он –Тёмный маг, только хочет казаться слабее, чем есть на самом деле. Умный, предусмотрительный – в ловушку не попался. Да и то, что он запланировал со Спайком походило на отборный бред. Как бы всё бедой не обернулось.

И что делать? Как правильно поступить? Думай, чёрт побери, думай. Рука сама тянулась к телефону. Джайлз снял трубку. Один звонок — и Квентин со своими головорезами уже завтра будет в городе. Возможно, даже вернёт ему должность. Возможно, даже выплатит нечестно отнятую заработную плату.

Но что будет с Деррианом? Джайлз не мог отвести взгляд от его лица – выглядит едва старше Ксандера. Взять и вот так просто загубить молодому магу жизнь? Чтобы Квентин упёк его в тюрьму Совета и запытал до смерти?

Нет. Такой участи Джайлз не пожелал бы даже Итану.

Чёрт с ним, пусть побудет в Саннидейле несколько месяцев. В конце концов, Дерриан может быть полезен. Да и то, что Спайк останется жив и справится с пробудившейся Силой Хранителя — большой вопрос. Позвонить Квентину можно в любой момент. Но сейчас в этом нет явной необходимости. Трубка вернулась на место.

— Я дам вам шанс, Дерриан, — прошептал Джайлз скорее себе самому. — Один единственный шанс. Не подведите.


	4. Заново рождённый

Херово... как же херово... Внутренности жгло огнём, тело выкручивало, а голову буквально разрывало на мелкие кусочки. Совсем как в тот раз, когда в его мозгах покопались грёбанные фашисты из «Инициативы». Может, это чип сбоит? Нет… по ощущениям скорее напоминает отходняк после дичайшего перепоя. Где он вчера успел так набраться?

Спайк дёрнулся, пытаясь разлепить веки, словно налитые свинцом, но даже это ему удалось не с первого раза. В склепе было едва светло: привычное освещение для раннего утра. Но глаза резало, зрение подводило — всюду плыли пятна, очертания предметов смазывались. Спайк зажмурился, прислушиваясь: никаких посторонних звуков, лишь издалека доносилось приглушённое щебетание пташек.

_Однако что-то в этой тишине настораживало._

Он со стоном приподнялся на локтях. Осмотрелся. Вроде бы никого. Голова нещадно гудела, тело казалось ватным, неуправляемым. Так, минуточку. Какого хера он делает на полу? Да что тут, кровавый ад, вообще случилось?

Опять Истребительница со своими дурацкими запросами и желанием почесать кулаки об его физиономию? Нет... точно нет. Спайк напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить вчерашний день. Получалось плохо. Наконец, память неохотно озарилась образами. К нему заявился тот гондон с тростью — как там его? Дариан? Дориан? Даррен? А, похуй. Главное, он нёс всякую херню и швырялся им, как мячом.

Стоп.

Спайк осторожно провёл ладонью по рёбрам. Странно, вроде не сломаны... И одежда цела. Он что, снова бредил в пьяном угаре? Вполне возможно, если бы не одно «но»: галлюцинации не способны причинять реальные физические страдания.

Грудь внезапно обожгло, как будто за шиворот плеснули святой воды. Кровавый ад, что там такое? Спайк скользнул руками под футболку и тут же зашипел. Пальцы наткнулись на свежую рану, вызвав новый приступ боли. Стиснув до скрежета зубы, Спайк оттянул ворот и увидел на груди выжженную магическую печать округлой формы. Символы глубоко въелись в плоть, кожа обуглилась по краям, кое-где ещё сочилась кровь.

К горлу подступила тошнота. На нём поставили клеймо, как на какой-нибудь скотине! Печать и не думала заживать, нагло игнорируя вампирскую регенерацию. Ебать, неужели это правда?! Спайк будто вмиг протрезвел: голова перестала гудеть, зрение прояснилось, исчез шум в ушах. А демоническое обоняние явственно уловило чужой запах.

_Он здесь не один._

_Кто-то пристально следил за ним прямо сейчас._

Внутренности свело от внезапного осознания, что гондон с тростью всё ещё может находиться здесь.

Вскочив, Спайк увидел его сразу же: закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди, маг, или кем он там был, сидел на крышке саркофага, с неподдельным интересом наблюдая за ним. Плащ и трость лежали рядом.

— Доброе утро, Уильям.

Уильям... По какому праву он называет его так? По какому праву его заклеймил?

Спайк отшатнулся. Он зажмурился, изо всех сил желая, чтобы увиденное оказалось сном, пьяным бредом или игрой воображения. Этого просто не могло быть! Даже самый худший его кошмар меркнул в сравнении с тем, что сейчас происходило. Ибо какой-то хуй с горы решил, что он, мать его, Спайк обязан творить добро.

Открыл глаза.

Чёрта с два!

Реальность упрямо не хотела подстраиваться и менять ход событий.

Мудак по-прежнему манерно восседал на саркофаге в его чёртовом склепе.

— Ты что, ночевал здесь? — Спайк ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум.

— Наставник не может жить в лучших условиях, чем его подопечный. Это неправильно. Тут, конечно, пыльно, сыро и неуютно, но навести порядок можно за один день, — ну конечно, сам-то он выглядел бодрым и отдохнувшим, а с лица не сходила улыбка маньяка.

Спайка снова пробрало до мурашек. Хотелось выскочить из склепа и бежать без оглядки, но блядский рассвет сводил все шансы на побег к нулю.

— С чего начнём? – испытующе вопросил тот, многозначительно вскинув брови. — Продолжим наше веселье или мирно побеседуем?

Вот ублюдок! А по внешнему виду и не скажешь — обаятельный тип. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Твою ж мать… Спайк никак не мог отделаться от ассоциаций с борделями и шлюхами. Вот наряди выродка в платье, подштукатурь и от «любителей» не будет отбоя. Проблема лишь в том, что этот чокнутый на всю голову смазливчик оказался ещё и довольно мощным магом. Повезло так повезло... Как бы послать его подальше без ущерба для себя?

До Спайка только сейчас дошло, что он просто стоит и пялится на него с открытым ртом, как на второе пришествие. Нет, так не пойдёт, а ну возьми себя в руки, тряпка! Он сглотнул и осторожно начал:

— Послушай-ка. Дориан, так?

— Дерриан, — спокойно поправил он.

— Точно... так вот. Ты явно ошибся склепом. Я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я разве похож на героя?

— Хранителя.

— Тем более. Давай ты выведешь клеймо, приятель, и мы тихо разойдёмся.

Маг хмыкнул. Видимо, предвидел подобную реакцию.

— Не так быстро, Уильям. Неужели ты всерьёз полагаешь, что Друсилла обратила тебя потому, что ты ей приглянулся?

— Моя Тёмная Принцесса любила меня, как могут любить только вампиры. Поэтому да, я ей приглянулся.

— Я уже понял, что тебе проще поверить во внезапную любовь вампирессы, чем в то, что ты — Избранный. Но позволь мне рассказать кое-что...

— Мне это не интересно, приятель.

Маг поморщился и продолжил:

— Ты заткнёшься и будешь слушать. Более столетия назад Друсиллу посетило видение о гибели Ангелуса от рук двух Избранных. Именно ты должен был стать очередным Хранителем, чтобы помогать Истребительницам уничтожать нечисть. Поэтому тебя выследили и обратили. Ангелус отлично понимал, что банальное убийство не решит проблему. В момент смерти Сила переходит другому кандидату, и тогда пророчество может сбыться.

— Отлично! Новый план: ты забираешь Силу и ищешь другого героя! Все в выигрыше. Так что, по рукам?

— Я не могу забрать её. Инициация прошла успешно. И у меня сейчас нет времени искать нового кандидата. Твоё обращение имело и более глобальные последствия — Род Хранителей был уничтожен. Поэтому найти нового, как ты выразился, «героя» слегка проблематично. Зато у нас появилась возможность всё исправить.

_У нас!? Всё исправить!?_

Что за ебанная херня? Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Дру не могла так поступить! Тем более по приказу Ангелуса! Или... или могла?

Память некстати озарилась вспышками воспоминаний: Дру, обращающая его на улице Лондона со словами: «Твоё богатство находится здесь». Затем мягкие кошачьи прикосновения к его груди и голове. Её тёмные глаза – гипнотизирующие, манящие. Красивое бледное лицо в обрамлении чёрных локонов: «В твоём духе, в твоём воображении. Ты живёшь в мире, которого другие не могут себе даже представить». Тогда он прозрел, родился заново. Дру стала его второй матерью.

Ангелус, с брезгливостью и ненавистью избивающий за то, что по его вине семье приходится скрываться в угледобывающей шахте Йоркшира.

Проклятие Ангелуса душой за убийство цыганки и его уход из семьи.

Победа над первой Истребительницей во время «боксёрского восстания» в Китае. Он так и не понял, что за предсмертные слова прошептала поверженная воительница.

Неоднократные столкновения с Дракулой, его старым противником. Несмотря на показушность и позёрство, графа было сложно одолеть. Но он всё же отобрал у него Дарлу и Друсиллу, натравив на Дракулу местный люд.

Убийство второй Истребительницы в метро Нью-Йорка.

Кровавая бойня в Праге и, наконец, приезд с Друсиллой в Саннидейл.

— Молчишь? — маг окинул его очередным колким взглядом.

Спайк вынырнул из водоворота воспоминаний и снова обратил на него внимание.

— Правильно, слушай. Потом всё пошло наперекосяк. Совет Наблюдателей уже открыто начал вести охоту на Тёмных магов. Ангелуса прокляли душой, ты убил свою первую Истребительницу, а мне самому почти столетие пришлось скитаться по разным континентам. Но я всё же нашёл тебя. Я проделал слишком долгий и опасный путь, поэтому отступать не собираюсь. Это ясно?

Спайк снова промолчал. Он едва держал себя в руках. Как же хотелось с силой заехать по этой наглой смазливой морде, чтоб аж кровь брызнула. Стереть с кривящихся губ самонадеянную ухмылку, сделать настолько больно, чтобы мудак захлебнулся собственным надрывным криком. А потом забить до смерти. Либо совместить приятное с полезным: медленно осушать и так же неспешно избивать, растягивая удовольствие. Но что самое паршивое, сукин сын, похоже, говорил правду. Спайк не чуял в его словах лжи.

— Кстати, как самочувствие?

Вот же ублюдок! Он ещё спрашивает!

— Бывало и хуже. Вчера, например, когда кое-кто переломал мне все рёбра.

Маг нехорошо усмехнулся:

— На будущее: не советую больше меня провоцировать подобным образом. Да и зря ты стараешься. Я не гей и уж точно не мальчик для утех.

— А по виду не скажешь, — не удержался Спайк. — Знаю одного такого, в Лос-Анджелес переехал. Тот ещё... не из ваших.

— Ну, Ангелуса я бы и сам в своё время уничтожил, попадись он мне в руки.

Спайк замер. Неожиданно... И, внезапно, любопытно.

— С чего вдруг?

— Ангелус не только сорвал твою инициацию, он ещё и убил десятки людей, направляя Гильдию и Совет по ложному следу. Не пощадил даже детей, поганая мразь. Сжёг бы его заживо, на месте. Теперь достаточно интересно, да?

— Скажем так, ты привлёк моё внимание. Минут на пять.

— Думаю, ты скоро окончательно придёшь в норму. Я немного погорячился, поэтому подлечил тебя.

Спайк приподнял левую бровь.

— Ты ещё и целитель?

— Нет, конечно. Есть соответствующие исцеляющие заклинания, их могут использовать все маги моего уровня. Хотя у твоего демона отличная регенерация, возможно, и не стоило вмешиваться, — он замолчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями.

Затем мудак соскочил с насиженного места. Спайк наблюдал за ним, отмечая про себя незначительные на первый взгляд детали: как легко он спрыгнул, как вальяжно потянулся, разминая конечности. Как примостил свою задницу на край крышки саркофага и упёрся руками. Вот вроде бы и дрыщ, а тело явно тренированное, гибкое, рельефное. Любопытно, насколько мудак силён физически, насколько вынослив? И сколько понадобится ударов, чтобы свалить его с ног?

— Значит так, — продолжил маг. — Предлагаю забыть о неудачном знакомстве. Слишком многое пошло не по плану. Я не планировал причинять тебе дополнительную боль. Но ты обладаешь просто невероятным талантом доводить любого до помешательства. Терпение явно не твой конёк.

— И не твой, — брякнул Спайк.

— Соглашусь. Мне тоже придётся в чём-то уступать. Просто ты стал абсолютно другим. А я ведь помню тебя совсем маленьким.

— А я, например, увидел тебя вчера впервые.

— Ты просто забыл, — мягко ответил маг, и в его глазах проскользнуло сочувствие. — Тебе было всего пять. Отца-то хоть помнишь?

— Смутно, — неохотно отозвался Спайк.

Откуда этому гондону с тростью столько всего известно? Он что, и правда дружил с его отцом, который скрывал свою сущность Тёмного мага? Кровавый ад! Если это правда, то у Высших сил отличное чувство юмора. Ладно, посмотрим, что он вывалит дальше.

— Так... что с ним произошло?

Маг с готовностью кивнул, будто всё время ждал этого вопроса.

— Ричард, как и многие, стоял у истоков Гильдии Чёрного Дракона. Она была основана осенью в 1855 году, объединив магов и существ, сила которых так или иначе имела тёмное начало. Думаю ты и раньше о ней слышал.

— Слышал. От того же Ангелуса. Так что там с папашей?

— Одним злополучным вечером Ричард в компании других согильдийцев отправился на переговоры с представителями влиятельного демонического клана. Предполагаемая мирная встреча обернулась смертельной ловушкой. Ричард успел отправить сигнал о помощи, но мы опоздали. Я бы не хотел вспоминать подробности. Твой отец умер на моих руках. Перед смертью он взял с меня обещание присматривать за тобой. Поэтому, когда выяснилось, что ты станешь следующим Хранителем, а я, соответственно, Наставником, решил лично взять под контроль твою безопасность. К несчастью, Ангелус оказался умнее и опередил меня.

— И теперь ты ищешь способ загладить вину? — Спайк не упустил возможности уколоть мага, царапнуть за живое.

Однако тот не поддался на явную провокацию.

— Да, ищу. Но главное — хочу напомнить тебе, кем ты являешься на самом деле.

— Я и так знаю, кто я. Может, ты слишком много на себя берёшь?

— И кто же ты? — медленно проговорил он, словно перекатывая на языке слова. — Вампир? Безжалостный убийца? Ты это хотел сказать?

— Отъебись! – Спайку внезапно стало всё равно, как ебучий гондон отреагирует. Да пусть хоть убьёт, но слушать дальше эту хуйню он не намерен. — Что ты хотел услышать? Что я тайно мечтаю творить добро во имя милых щенят и Рождества? Спасать людей от больших злодеев? Да если б не ёбанный чип в голове…

— Отъебаться, значит... Ах, вот оно что! Твой модификатор поведения. Вот, о чём ты постоянно думаешь! — маг оттолкнулся от саркофага и направился к нему.

Спайк невольно попятился назад, не зная, чего сейчас ожидать от ублюдка.

— Хорошая новость для тебя, Уильям, — прошипел он, глядя прямо в глаза. — В твоей голове больше нет чипа.

— Как это нет? — переспросил Спайк. Кровавый ад, так вот откуда ощущения, как после внедрения чипа! Долбанный мудак ковырялся в его голове! — Что... что ты со мной сделал?

— Я удалил модификатор. С помощью древнего артефакта, пока ты был без сознания. Не спрашивай почему. Скажем так, на то были веские причины. Но теперь...

Маг подошёл к нему вплотную и ткнул пальцем в грудь:

— Теперь ты можешь спокойно вернуться к прежней жизни. Ты ведь сам избрал этот путь, хотя получил шанс изменить судьбу. Слушай и запоминай: когда местная Истребительница застукает тебя за очередной жертвой, меня не будет рядом. И, несмотря на обещания, данные твоему отцу, я и пальцем не пошевелю, чтобы помочь. Как только твой прах осядет на землю, освобождённая Сила Хранителя перейдёт к другому. И я уверен, он будет в разы достойнее.

С этими словами он круто развернулся, подхватил плащ, трость и вышел из склепа, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Ну и катись тогда к чёрту! — выкрикнул Спайк, зная, что маг ещё не успел далеко отойти и должен услышать.

Однако тот не вернулся.

— В разы достойнее, — зло передразнил он. — Гондон с тростью! Блядский сукин сын!


	5. Бессонница

Что может быть приятнее чашечки свежезаваренного ароматного чая после сытного, пусть и позднего ужина?

_Уж точно не то, как она внезапно выскальзывает из рук и летит вниз, расплёскивая кипяток, как в замедленной съёмке, и, встретившись с полом, со звоном разлетается на части, что в ночной тишине подобно взрыву гранаты._

Вот чёрт...

Джайлз в растерянности смотрел на осколки белоснежной фарфоровой чашки и лужицу на паркете. Неловко-то как! Спохватившись, он промокнул остатки чая полотенцем, а затем замер.

Проклятье!

Дерриан может проснуться. Если уже не проснулся...

Джайлз медленно повернулся к магу. Вроде спит. Видимо, чашка не наделала столько шума, как ему сперва показалось. Нервы, будь они неладны. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Надо было встать и смести осколки, а ещё хотелось принять душ. Но наличие спящего на диване Дерриана останавливало, вызывая противоречивые эмоции. Помимо лёгкого раздражения, наружу выползали установки, одна за другой.

_Неприлично так пялиться на человека, даже если он спит!_

_Да, не каждый день видишь Тёмного мага, но где твоё воспитание?_

_А любопытство, между прочим, сгубило не одну кошку! И не только кошку!_

_И что он до сих пор здесь делает? Не лучше ли разбудить его и вежливо попросить!_

В итоге борьба с самим собой заняла не так уж много времени. Минут пятнадцать. Послав подальше всю свою вежливость, Джайлз максимально близко придвинулся к Дерриану. В конце концов, чем больше он узнает о нём, тем лучше. Разве разбитая чашка и душ сейчас важнее?

Трость и плащ, осмотренные ранее вдоль и поперёк, о владельце поведали немного. Да, он определённо являлся Тёмным магом, состоял когда-то в Гильдии Чёрного Дракона — набалдашник трости и застёжка на плаще изображали данное мифическое животное, характерный символ организации. Надписи на шафте трости казались лишь декоративной росписью. Но Джайлза не покидало ощущение, что символы имели особенное значение. Поэтому он перерисовал их в блокнот, чтобы потом попытаться расшифровать.

Внешний вид и чистая, но явно не новая одежда позволяли сделать вывод, что подолгу Дерриан нигде не задерживался. Манжеты рубашки и подгибка джинсов успели поистрепаться, а замшевые полуботинки покрывал приличный слой дорожной пыли. Кожаный жилет-корсет выглядел свежо, но винтажный крой с пряжками, ножнами и короткой шнуровкой по бокам выдавал солидный возраст вещи. Вполне возможно, что жилет зачарован. Как и стилеты. Выглядели они безупречно. Сложно определить состав сплава на глаз, но их крестовины-рукояти явно были отлиты из серебра, либо покрыты им.

Вот только для чего магу стилеты? Хороший вопрос.

С одной стороны — весьма предусмотрительно, ведь далеко не всегда и не везде можно положиться на одну лишь магию. И когда дело доходит до рукопашной схватки, стилет вполне может оказаться весомым аргументом либо же оказать психологическое давление на потенциального противника. Если тот, конечно, не вооружён чем-то повнушительнее. К примеру, пистолетом.

Но было и ещё кое-что: на крестовине стилета виднелась короткая изящная гравировка. Вот бы рассмотреть поближе… Джайлз наклонился и прищурился, но всё равно не смог разобрать надпись. С его-то зрением! А что если... Рука сама потянулась к рукояти. Ведь осторожно вытащить стилет из ножен, осмотреть и вернуть на место — дело пары минут. К тому же Дерриан крепко спал, дышал ровно, глубоко, можно было не опасаться, что он проснётся в самый неподходящий момент.

Яркая вспышка ослепила, буквально выбелив пространство, едва Джайлз прикоснулся к прохладному металлу.

Это ещё что за?.. Защитное заклинание?

Скорее всего, так и есть. И как он только не подумал!

Мерцающие частицы хаотично заметались перед глазами, а слепящая белизна схлопнулась, превратившись в глубокую беспросветную тьму.

И в этой тьме что-то отчётливо стучало. Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук-тук...

Джайлз подскочил на месте, распахнув глаза. Никакой тьмы или белизны вокруг, он был в собственном доме, на диване. Минуточку, а где Дерриан? В гостиной его нет. Он что же, ушёл? И когда только…

Стук донёсся снова. Стучали в дверь и очень настойчиво. На часах восемь утра. Кто мог прийти в такое время?

— Один момент! — крикнул Джайлз, поднимаясь с дивана. — Да иду я, иду!

В дверь уже не стучали, а нагло барабанили. Что за хамство!? Можно хоть немного покоя бывшему Наблюдателю?

Он открыл дверь рывком, даже не посмотрев в глазок. На пороге застыли Уиллоу и Тара.

И выглядели ведьмы весьма обеспокоенными.

— Джайлз, с вами всё в порядке? — сразу же выпалила Уиллоу. — Мы стучим уже минут десять.

— Надеюсь, мы вас не разбудили, — извиняясь, тихо произнесла Тара, теребя рукав закрытого тёмно-зелёного платье. — Мы вчера договаривались, что зайдём к вам перед занятиями.

— Да... Со мной всё хорошо, проходите.

Ведьмы впорхнули в гостиную и тут же направились на кухню. Ну конечно, зачем завтракать дома! Впрочем, Джайлз уже привык к тому, что у него постоянно кто-то хозяйничает.

— У вас тут хлопья закончились! — донёсся голос Уиллоу. — И чай на исходе!

— И с чего бы это вдруг?.. — пробормотал Джайлз, зная, что его точно не услышат.

Он ведь совсем недавно всё покупал. Ну конечно! На прошлой неделе к нему припёрся Спайк, внаглую забрал из холодильника оставшуюся кровь и выжрал полкоробки с хлопьями! Так, минуточку... Перед глазами сразу же возник образ загадочного Дерриана, сообщающего, что Спайк...

О. Мой. Бог.

Спайк — Хранитель? В голове не укладывается.

Нет, если задуматься, версия Дерриана выглядела вполне себе правдоподобной. Удалось же как-то обычному на первый взгляд вампиру убить сразу двух Истребительниц? Конечно, есть вариант, что Спайку просто повезло. Избранные погибали всегда: неминуемая участь настигала их рано или поздно. Но мало ли при каких обстоятельствах он их убивал? Мало ли каким преимуществом обладал во время боя?

Раньше Джайлз и не задавался подобными вопросами. Зачем вникать, зачем искать подробности, натыкаясь на детали, болью отдающиеся в сердце? Тем более, Наблюдатели по понятным причинам не описывали в красках смерть подопечных. Не хотелось даже представлять, какие страдания они испытывали, узнавая о кончине своих Истребительниц. Тем не менее, найденная информация и скупые записи в дневниках подтверждали — Спайк дрался честно. Один на один, без оружия, имея лишь демоническую мощь, клыки и... что-то ещё?

Было ли дело в сокрытой магической силе? Она ли позволила Спайку победить? И как теперь эта сила на него повлияет? Заставит творить добро? Сомнительно. Весьма и весьма сомнительно…

Внезапно Джайлз запнулся в собственных рассуждениях. А почему он вообще решил, что всё происходило на самом деле? Плотный ужин на ночь глядя вполне мог спровоцировать и более странные сновидения. Нет ни одного доказательства, что у него в гостях был Тёмный маг! Смех, да и только. Вот уж до чего доводит привычка анализировать! Это был всего лишь сон!

— Джайлз, мы сделали сэндвичи и заварили чай, — из раздаточного окна кухни выглянула Уиллоу. — Сейчас принесём!

— А вы уже приготовили ингредиенты для нашего зелья? — Тара, как всегда, смущённо улыбаясь, внесла в гостиную поднос с заварочным чайником и чашками. — Ой! Да у вас тут осколки на полу!

Осколки!? Точно. Не веря собственным глазам, Джайлз, рассматривал валяющиеся возле дивана кусочки фарфора. То есть он действительно разбил чашку, а это значит... На журнальном столике лежал блокнот. Джайлз быстро пролистал его. Чёрт, это правда! Дерриан существует, вот же записи!

— Я уберу, — вооружившись щёткой, Уиллоу проворно замела осколки в совок и выбросила в мусорное ведро.

— Вы, вероятно, уснули и уронили чашку, — предположила Тара. — Хорошо, хоть не поранились.

— Джайлз, вы выглядите как-то странно. Может, вам нездоровится? Мы можем зайти в другой раз, — от пытливого ума Уиллоу ничего не скроешь.

— Нет-нет, не стоит. Я просто плохо спал, бессонница замучила. Ингредиенты приготовил, как и обещал. Только не помню, что там за зелье, для чего оно?

Ведьмы хитро переглянулись между собой.

Уиллоу — в ярко-жёлтом свитере и красных брюках — солнечно улыбнулась и пояснила:

— Мы с Тарой хотим опробовать новое заклинание для удачи в делах. Но для начала нужно сварить зелье из десяти ингредиентов. Мы собрали все, кроме трёх: четырёхлистник клевера, цветок папоротника и ягоды можжевельника. Их нет нигде сейчас, в «Магической шкатулке» тоже. Но вчера по телефону вы сказали, что в ваших личных запасах найдётся недостающее, и разрешили нам с Тарой заглянуть перед занятиями, чтобы забрать их.

Джайлз улыбнулся, подошёл к буфету, достал маленькую стеклянную баночку с подготовленными ингредиентами, закрытую пробкой.

— Ну, раз для удачи в делах... Вот, держите. Надеюсь, зелье получится что надо.

Уиллоу в восторге замахала руками.

— Большое спасибо! Вы нас очень выручили.

— Можно зайти к вам после занятий? — скромной Таре нелегко давалось каждое предложение, но раз за разом она всё успешнее преодолевала скованность в общении. — Извините, но выглядите вы не совсем здоровым. Мы с Уиллоу могли бы приготовить для вас травяной настой. И от бессонницы тоже.

— Точно! Мы будем рады помочь! — искренне поддержала подругу Уиллоу.

Джайлз снова улыбнулся. Приятно, когда кто-то о тебе волнуется и заботится. Но в свете последних событий, ему нужно многое выяснить, сверить информацию и перелопатить не один десяток книг.

— Благодарю за заботу, не стоит. Но вы можете позвонить после занятий, рассказать о своих успехах в магической практике.

— Договорились, — кивнула Уиллоу. — Обязательно позвоним. Спасибо за ингредиенты и за чай. Тара, нужно поспешить, а то действительно опоздаем!

Проводив ведьм, Джайлз налил себе чаю и взял блокнот, чтобы освежить в памяти минувшие события. Да, пищи для размышлений только прибавилось! Как оказалось, время он вчера зря не терял. Согласно записям, Дерриан проспал где-то часа полтора, пока Джайлз изучал его и делал в блокноте пометки. Затем маг подскочил, словно ужаленный, нервно заозирался по сторонам и рассыпался в извинениях. Возможно, ему действительно стало неловко: и за поздний визит, и за то, что пришлось просить о помощи. А может, и за то, что заснул в чужом доме, как ребёнок. Возможно, ему просто приснился какой-то кошмар. Дерриан коротко вежливо попрощался и пообещал держать в курсе событий.

Конечно, по одной встрече сложно судить о личности в целом, но несколько выводов Джайлз всё же сделал. Дерриан крайне не любил показывать свои слабости. Причём вполне обычные: ему нужен сон, еда, крыша над головой и, вероятно, общение. «Уязвимости» он щедро маскировал сарказмом, приправленным заносчивостью. Довольно предсказуемо. Интересно, когда он в последний раз нормально ел и высыпался?

Нежелание Дерриана смириться с болезненными промахами прошлого и попытки исправить ситуацию любыми путями выдавали чрезмерные амбиции. В принципе для любого молодого человека это нормально. Но куда могут завести такие амбиции явно упёртого мага? И какими негативными последствиями это может отразиться на окружающих? И как он собирается влиять на Спайка? Дерриан не производил впечатление Цербера, способного вынудить любого делать то, что ему угодно. Но и на слабака он не похож. Чувствуется в нём сила, воля и характер.

Однако больше всего волновал другой вопрос: можно ли ему доверять? И правильно ли Джайлз поступил, не сообщив Совету о присутствии Дерриана в Саннидейле?

Одна полная недосказанностей беседа, предложение о сотрудничестве с намёком на нечто большее — вот и всё, что есть на данный момент.

Маловато для доверия... Да и то, что за Деррианом охотится Совет не говорит в его пользу. Он явно что-то натворил, знать бы только что? А учитывая повадки и относительно молодой возраст Тёмного мага, проступок должен был быть дерзким и оскорбительным. Что ж, оскорблений верхушка Совета Наблюдателей не прощала никому. И срока давности для мести не существовало.

Если дело только в личной вендетте, то, конечно, Дерриану стоило помочь. Джайлз собственными глазами видел тюрьму для Истребительниц, совершивших преступления. Туда же попадали и неугодные Совету девианты. Огромное полуподземное сооружение внушало ужас, больше напоминая средневековую пыточную, а отдельные камеры — палаты в психбольнице для особо буйных пациентов. Методы «исправления» отличались изощрённостью и жёсткостью, граничащей со зверской жестокостью. Насколько известно, выбраться оттуда никому не удавалось.

И Джайлзу никоим образом не хотелось, чтобы по его вине туда упекли того же Дерриана. Даже Итану, своему злейшему врагу, он не пожелал бы такой участи...

Кстати, об Итане. А не его ли рук это дело? Подослать к нему мальчишку, пусть и со способностями, одетого как Тёмного мага, озадачить и навести смуту — вполне в его стиле. Хотя, с другой стороны, причём тут тогда Спайк? Нет, что-то не сходится. Итан не стал бы договариваться с недовампиром, да и зачем? Нужно тщательно всё проверить и перепроверить, прежде чем преподносить известия Баффи и остальной компании.

Джайлз снял очки и потёр переносицу.

Если всё произошедшее являлось правдой, а не кознями недругов, то ситуация складывалась весьма затруднительная. Сама по себе идея о возрождении рода Хранителей, которые помогали бы Истребительницам в сокращении огромной численности нечисти ему нравилась. А вот то, что Хранителем внезапно оказался Спайк — тысячу раз нет.

Сложный выбор, ничего не скажешь.


	6. Запоздалое пробуждение

Избавившись, наконец, от надоедливого уёбка, Спайк уселся на крышку саркофага и с наслаждением закурил. Нет, ну это ж надо! Да какой он, на хер, Хранитель?!

Хотя, если на секунду предположить, что папаша действительно являлся Тёмным Магом… Нет. Ещё в бытие Уильямом, мать его, Праттом, Спайк никогда не ощущал себя каким-то там особенным. Скорее уж наоборот: серым, нескладным, неуклюжим юнцом, на которого никто никогда не обращал внимания. Дамы даже весьма посредственной внешности делали вид, что не замечают его, а прозвищем «Кровавый» высшее общество изначально наградило его за несуразные, по их мнению, стихи. Его стихи...

Поэтому Друссилу — свою Чёрную Принцессу — красивейшую из вампиресс, обратившую его, давшую силу и показавшую иной мир, он обожал и боготворил. Именно благодаря ей, став вампиром, Спайк впервые и почувствовал, что такое быть живым. Из жалкого подобия мужчины он превратился в безжалостного зверя, преследующего жертву в ночи. И тут, значит, является весь из себя загадочный гондон с тростью, избивает, ставит клеймо и, перечеркнув всё его прошлое, заявляет, что он, Спайк — Избранный! Бред!

А может, этот Дерриан двинулся кукушечкой? Это многое бы объяснило…

Вот бы свернуть ему шею… Но сперва непременно переломать все кости, наслаждаясь надрывными криками. Или же осушить. Да, именно! Медленно смаковать горячую кровь, ощущая, как его сердце всё чаще пропускает удары и, наконец, замирает. Спайк ещё никогда не пробовал кровь настоящего мага. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и вернуть себе прежнее хладнокровие. Его не покидал зверский голод, но ещё больше хотелось выпить. Где-то в склепе завалялась бутылка хорошего виски, но... этот шизанутый Дэвид Копперфильд ведь может вернуться в любой момент, лучше остаться трезвым.

А ещё ему не давали покоя слова мага о том, что чипа больше нет. С того самого момента, как военные вживили ему в голову этого маленького дьявола, Спайк жил лишь одной мечтой — избавиться от чипа. Он по-разному представлял день, когда освободится. И вот его желание исполнилось. Внезапно и непостижимо. И совершенно не так, как он предполагал. Где же вся та безудержная эйфория? Где ощущение превосходства, где неуёмная жажда крови и насилия?

Конечно, эмоции переполняли, Спайк не знал, куда деваться, жалея, что нельзя проверить отсутствие чипа незамедлительно. Но едва ощутимый, непонятно откуда взявшийся привкус разочарования горчил на языке, портя всё. Что успел с ним сделать этот грёбанный мудак? Что теперь с ним не так?

Смутное осознание того, что что-то в нём безвозвратно изменилось и уже никогда не будет как прежде, терзало не хуже раскалённого железа. Спайк включил телевизор, но буквально через несколько минут чуть не разбил экран, испытав бурный приступ раздражения. Это уже слишком! Обычно телевизор всегда помогал скрасить его серые дни и одинокие ночи, а несколько мелодрам так и вовсе стали родными.

Время тянулось невыносимо долго. Спайк бесцельно бродил по склепу, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой, пока те не закончились. Затем гипнотизировал найденную бутылку виски, так и не решившись открыть. Пришлось всё же снова включить телевизор. Очередная серия «Страстей» почти подошла к концу, когда ладони начало ощутимо покалывать.

Это ещё что за херня? Казалось, Спайк схватился за огромный кактус, и в кожу впились сотни тонких острых игл. На кончиках пальцев хаотично заплясали синие искорки, издавая звук, похожий на треск электрического разряда. Внутри поднималось нечто, разрастаясь и заполняя естество до краёв. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, этого не может быть, это не может происходить на самом деле! Что за?.. Почему так больно? Ещё немного и его разорвёт, как воздушный шар. На руках неестественно вздулись ярко-синие вены, напоминавшие живые провода. Они с трудом пропускали густую, пульсирующую субстанцию, что выглядело довольно жутко. Апогеем стало невыносимое жжение в груди. Спайк волевым усилием заставил себя посмотреть туда. С левой стороны «горела» магическая печать, в избытке излучавшая искрящийся синий свет. Она словно впитывала ту странную субстанцию, медленно продвигавшуюся по венам-проводам.

Спайк в ужасе вскочил с кресла, не зная, что предпринять, но ослепительная боль буквально поставила на колени. Что-то рвалось изнутри, как неистовый зверь, пробиваясь наружу. Боль оглушала и поглощала, превращая тело в безвольную распластанную тряпичную куклу. Спайк валялся на полу долго. Бесконечно долго, пытаясь удержаться на краю агонизирующего сознания. А когда боль немного отступила, вернулась и способность соображать. Тогда-то он и пожалел, что прогнал Дерриана. Скрытая Сила Хранителя пробудилась после векового заточения. Она оказалась огромной. Настолько, что пугала до дрожи. И что… что теперь с ней делать?

Когда Спайк очнулся, солнце уже село. Кое-как поднявшись с пола, он со стоном рухнул в кресло. Боль ушла полностью, но руки и ноги до сих пор немного трясло. Надев плащ, он вывалился из склепа, неуверенным шагом направляясь к бару «У Вилли». Голод давал о себе знать, да и выпить действительно не мешало.

Спайк брёл по улице, прикидывая, каковы теперь его шансы выжить. Что, если чёртов псих не вернётся? Что, если эта дрянь, ожившая в нём, просто разорвёт его изнутри, оставив лишь кучку пепла? Вот уж нелепая, смехотворная смерть. Внимание, внимание! Последние новости! Уильяма Кровавого грохнул заезжий маг! Какой позор... Уж лучше принять смерть от рук Истребительницы, просто заставить её вонзить кол прямо в сердце. Кровавый ад, ну за что ему это всё?

Свернув в очередной переулок, Спайк чуть не сбил с ног женщину. Её руки были заняты пакетами с покупками, и она никак не могла достать ключи от машины. Сперва он хотел развернуться и уйти, но дерзкая мысль заставила задержаться. Это ведь отличный шанс проверить, на месте ли чип или нет!

— Разрешите вам помочь.

Спайк принял вампирское обличье и замер, ожидая реакции. Стоило женщине повернуться, как её лицо исказила гримаса ужаса. Бросив покупки на тротуар, она с криком убежала, спотыкаясь на высоких каблуках.

Твою ж мать… какое блаженство! Боли не было, а ведь он действительно намеревался напасть. Выходит, мудак не соврал, и в его голове больше нет грёбанного чипа. Среди пакетов обнаружилась маленькая сумочка. Порывшись в ней, Спайк нашёл кошелёк с приличной суммой наличных. Отлично! Хватит на все расходы. Сунув деньги в карман, он бросил сумочку на капот и отправился дальше, насвистывая под нос весёленький мотивчик.

В баре «У Вилли» народу было немного. Спайк подошёл к стойке и сделал заказ, а затем поманил рукой бармена в сторону для беседы. Тот понял намёк, кивнул, обслужил парочку демонов и приблизился:

— Что ищешь сегодня? Есть свежайшая кровь и парочка прелестных девушек.

— Насчёт девочек — не сегодня, приятель. А вот кровь возьму. Птичка на хвосте принесла интересную новость. Говорят в Санниди объявился Тёмный маг. Настоящий, не трюкач. Слышал что-нибудь?

— Тёмный маг? Здесь? — протянул бармен с сомнением. — Вряд ли такие важные персоны сюда забредают. Да и я бы уже знал. Не зря меня называют Джейк-всегда-в-курсе.

— Что правда, то правда, — согласился Спайк. — Репутация у тебя отменная. Потолковать хотел с этой важной персоной…

— Извини, чего не знаю, того не знаю, врать не буду.

— Спасибо, приятель. Налей-ка крови и ещё стаканчик бурбона.

А вот это странно. Благодаря словоохотливости и личным связям бармен всегда владел нужной информацией: последние новости, полезные контакты, а также сплетни и прогнозы, которые часто содержали больше правды, чем «самые проверенные источники». Не похоже, что Дерриан особо прячется, так почему в демонических кругах о нём до сих пор ни сном, ни духом? Неужели сукин сын так и умотал восвояси, оставив его один на один с древней магической херовиной, засевшей внутри?

Спайк уселся за столик, выпил и несколько раз повторил свой заказ.

Кровь придала сил, а приличная доза алкоголя напрочь убила сомнения и страх. Найти бы сейчас этого выблядка, он бы с ним иначе побеседовал... Да вот только в одиночку с Деррианом ему не справиться. И это раздражало больше всего! Ещё и херню эту хранительскую тот вряд ли согласится убрать по-хорошему. В голове, следуя размышлениям, медленно зрел план. Первое — найти чёртового мага. Хотя тот вполне мог объявиться и сам, Спайк нутром чувствовал, что ушёл он недалеко. Такие самоуверенные ебанутые мудаки так просто не сдаются…

Второе — попытаться втереться в доверие, разузнать о грёбанной Силе и магической печати как можно больше. Возможно, даже попробовать избавиться от древней дряни самостоятельно. На крайняк всегда можно обратиться к кому-то другому, мало ли магов и колдунов вокруг? Да пруд пруди! По любому найдётся кто-то посильнее. Но вот потом…

Третье и самое важное — убрать мудака из своей жизни раз и навсегда. Желательно не своими руками. О, это было бы просто идеально...

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Спайк бесцельно блуждал взглядом по залу. За столиком в углу сидел Коллин, здоровенный демон Фарга. Конечно, настоящее имя демона звучало совсем иначе, но для удобства в общении он взял человеческое короткое имя. Коллин был личностью весьма интересной:одно то, что он владел очень специфическим демоническим борделем, уже говорило о многом. В узких кругах его знали как первоклассного сутенёра с крутым, но справедливым нравом.

Обеспеченные людишки, ошалев от прелестей богатой жизни, искали дикую экзотику — секс с вампирами, демонами, суккубами и прочими сущностями. Ну а Коллин, благодаря упорству и отменной репутации, сумел сколотить на этом вполне себе приличное состояние. В его бордель съезжались извращуги всех мастей и просто скучающие толстосумы со всех штатов. Захаживали туда даже местные власть имущие, что обеспечивало бизнесу Коллина почти легальное существование. К тому же демон имел одну странную черту — на дух не переносил наркоту в любом её проявлении. Даже последние шлюхи в его борделе были чисты, не говоря уже о личной охране. Оно и понятно, демоны Фарга славились огромной физической силой и недурными умственными способностями. А какой дебил возьмёт на работу демона-торчка? Уж точно не Коллин...

Спайк ещё не до конца оценил пришедшую ему в голову идею, но ноги сами понесли его к столику, за которым вальяжно расположился демон с двумя телохранителями.

— Здорово, Коллин!

— И тебе не хворать, Спайк. Что-то не так? Девочки на смене отменные, а ты нос воротишь.

— Не сегодня, — отмахнулся Спайк. — Дело к тебе есть.

— Ну, говори. Так и быть, послушаю. А то тихо, как в морге, аж бесит.

— Ты ведь любишь всяких там психов, Коллин?

— Вроде тебя? — демон оскалил крепкие белые клыки, сверкнул тёмно-синими глазами.

— Не, вроде сладенького мальчика, который только и мечтает, чтобы его жёстко отодрали сразу шестеро огромных демонов и записали всю вакханалию на видео.

— Интересные вещи ты рассказываешь, Спайк. И насколько же мальчик, как ты выразился, сладенький?

— А настолько, что если нарядить его в платьице и малость подштукатурить до одури смазливую мордашку, твои лучшие девочки позеленеют от зависти. А от «любителей», — и на этом слове Спайк сделал акцент, многозначительно вскинув брови, — отбоя не будет.

— Хммм.... Так он би? Ладно, пока неважно. А тебе-то что с этого?

— Деньги. Ты мне за него заплатишь. Я не занимаюсь благотворительностью.

— Понятно. Слышал, ты задолжал Боссу.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Спайк. — Рассчитаюсь с ним на следующей неделе.

Коллин откинулся на спинку стула, вперился внимательным задумчивым взглядом.

— А имя у мальчика есть?

— Ага. Такое же слащавое, как и он сам — Дерриан.

— И правда. Красивое имя, достаточно редкое. И что же мальчик сам ко мне не пришёл, Спайк?

— Он в городе недавно, всего пару дней. Ни денег, ни жилья, ни нужных связей. Да и заебал конкретно, околачивается в моём склепе сутками. Никак себе работу по специальности найти не может, потому как реально псих. Отбитый мазохист, каких ещё поискать. Я-то иногда об него окурки тушу, иначе окончательно мозгами поедет. Да и ещё кое-что. Организуешь мне запись видео, как его трахают?

— Тебе-то зачем? Ты ведь таким не интересуешься.

— Да есть у меня один урод… насолил мне в прошлом. Сильно. Ёбанный спаситель, херов супермен. И ведь весь из себя такой правильный, мораль ходячая. Хочу подарочек преподнести, чтоб его тонкую душевную организацю разорвало нахуй.

— Занятно. Но сомнительно. Я ведь с тобой раньше никаких общих дел не имел, а репутация твоя, мягко говоря, скатилась на самое дно. С чего бы мне тебе верить?

— А ты не верь, Коллин, — усмехнулся Спайк, поднимаясь со стула. — Возьми парочку крепких ребят и наведайся на днях в мой склеп. Может и застанешь мальчика, если я его кому-то другому не предложу. Сам понимаешь, такие экземпляры на дороге не валяются и стоят недёшево.

— Бывай, Спайк. Я подумаю.

Расплатившись за кровь и выпивку, Спайк вышел на улицу и закурил. Он был страшно доволен собой. Коллин не упустит возможности проверить информацию и обзавестись новой редкой игрушкой для своих ебанутых клиентов. А шансы Дерриана отбиться от своры его охранников практически равны нулю. Спайк даже позволил себе представить, как будут истязать выблядка в борделе Коллина. О да, там ему самое место! Лучше не придумаешь!

До рассвета оставалось несколько часов. Можно проверить ещё парочку мест, возможно, повезёт самому найти гондона с тростью. Этим Спайк и занимался остаток ночи. Однако никто слыхом не слыхивал о Тёмном маге, как будто того и вовсе не существовало. Пропал, исчез, испарился. Спайк усмехнулся: значит, сам объявится, причём придёт прямиком в ловушку. Пора домой.

Шаткой походкой Спайк пробирался среди надгробий, матерясь под нос, как вдруг в спину неожиданно что-то сильно ударило. Не удержавшись, он растянулся на земле. Какого дьявола!? Раздался противный смех. Спайк медленно поднялся, готовясь прибить шутника на месте. Перед ним стоял демон с акульей головой и плавниками вместо рук в окружении свиты вампиров. Наверняка у этого ублюдка было имя, но все называли его Босс. Он владел многими заведениями для демонов в Саннидейле и считал себя бизнесменом.

— Так-так. Кто это тут у нас? Мистер Спайк, если не ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаешься, — буркнул Спайк, стряхивая с плаща влажные комья земли. — Я верну долг на следующей неделе.

Снова раздался смех. Босс, одетый в дорогой бежевый костюм, подошёл ближе и произнёс:

— Понимаете, в какой-то момент любой уважающий себя бизнесмен осознает, что репутация гораздо дороже любых денег. Если мне вовремя не возвращают долги, страдает моя репутация. Конечно, я мог бы дать вам шанс, но… Видите ли, мистер Спайк, вы странная личность. Сражаетесь со своими, — демон-акула указал плавником на вампиров, — водитесь с Истребительницей. Вся нечисть Саннидейла вздохнёт с облегчением, узнав о вашей внезапной кончине. Конечно, вы можете сопротивляться, но также можете выбрать быструю и безболезненную смерть, это я могу гарантировать.

— Будешь убивать своих должников, останешься без штанов, — огрызнулся Спайк, только сейчас понимая, как крупно влип. — Что за херовая постановка дешёвых боевичков? Решил ещё низкосортные говно-фильмы на досуге поснимать?

Босс и его свита дружно заржали. Только ничего забавного в их диком ржаче не было. Отдышавшись, демон-акула ответил:

— Весёлый вы парень! Нет, я не собираюсь убивать всех должников. Но после того как разберусь с вами, многие поймут, насколько опасно не возвращать мне положенное. Ничего личного, мистер Спайк, просто бизнес. Если хотите, вашу смерть можно назвать ненавязчивым маркетинговым ходом для целевой аудитории. А насчёт дешёвого боевичка: посмотрим, сколько вы продержитесь.

Только вот этого дерьма сейчас и не хватало! Спайк стиснул зубы, приготовившись к схватке. Он и не думал сдаваться, или молить о пощаде, но численное преимущество противника, а также сильное алкогольное опьянение явно уменьшали шансы на победу. Четверо вампиров одновременно направились к нему, двое остались стоять подле Босса.

Спайк с удовольствием впечатал кулак в морду первого подвернувшегося вампира. Тот сдавленно ухнул, по всей видимости, не ожидая такого сокрушительного удара, и осел на траву. Остальные набросились одновременно, как голодные шакалы на добычу. Спайк едва успевал блокировать сыплющиеся выпады и даже успешно атаковал сам. Главное удержаться на ногах. Нельзя падать, нельзя давать им это преимущество! Нельзя. Но равновесие неумолимо ускользало, координация движений замедлялась, и он стал пропускать удары — один за другим...

Перед глазами плыло, тело ныло от беспощадных кулаков противников. Драка превратилась в жестокое избиение. Рванувшись из последних сил, Спайк попытался вырубить самого сильного обидчика, но кто-то сделал подсечку, и он оказался на земле. Его грубо подняли, заломили руки за спину. Затылок гудел от тупой боли, из разбитой губы сочилась кровь, наполняя рот солоноватым привкусом. Раздались аплодисменты. Кое-как сфокусировав взгляд, он увидел, что Босс с колом в плавнике направляется к нему.

— Вы меня позабавили, мистер Спайк, даже не ожидал такого представления. Жаль, камеру не захватил. С удовольствием пересматривал бы это видео и не один раз. Но время — деньги. Позвольте попрощаться с вами.

Спайк дёрнулся, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но держали его слишком крепко. Может, Баффи уже вышла на патрулирование и бродит где-то неподалёку? Если поднять достаточно шума, чтобы привлечь внимание, то... Спайк невольно усмехнулся. Даже перед лицом смерти он вспоминает о ней.

— Вы находите что-то смешное? — Босс явно наслаждался его беспомощностью.

Ну и ублюдок! Спайк смачно сплюнул и открыл было рот, чтобы послать демона в жопу, как вдруг краем глаза уловил едва различимое движение справа от него. Показалось, что кто-то или что-то одним прыжком очутилось на крыше склепа, стоящего рядом. Это явно не Баффи. Ночную тишину разрезал странный шипящий звук. Спайк на некоторое мгновение ощутил сильный жар и с удивлением обнаружил, что державшие его вампиры обратились в прах.

Подняв глаза, он увидел мать его, Дерриана, стоящего на крыше! Неожиданно для самого себя, Спайк облегчённо выдохнул. Вовремя появился, засранец! Плащ скрывал стройную фигуру мага, в левой руке он держал трость, а над правой парил огненный боевой пульсар.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал? — учтиво поинтересовался Дерриан. — Решил уравнять баланс сил. Как по мне, шестеро на одного немного не спортивно.

Босс в гневе клацнул острыми зубами и процедил:

— Я не знаю, кто вы, мистер, но у вас есть две минуты, чтобы убраться отсюда. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Улыбка мага трансформировалась в злобную ухмылку, от которой у любого побежали бы мурашки. Натуральный маньяк, чтоб его черти взяли! Спайк немного отступил назад, давая пространство для ведения дальнего боя. Но Дерриан небрежно встряхнул рукой, огненная сфера растворилась в воздухе. Затем подмигнул ему и тихонько посвистел. У Спайка чуть челюсть на землю не грохнулась. Он еле удержался, чтобы не покрутить пальцем у виска. Псих он и есть псих. Лучше бы сжёг ублюдков дотла, разве можно кого-то напугать одним свистом? Но через несколько секунд в ночной тишине раздался жуткий протяжный вой. Это ещё что? Спайку показалось, что даже в его мёртвых жилах застыла кровь.

Босс и вампиры переглянулись друг с другом, не понимая, что происходит.

— Позвольте ответить вашими же словами, — спокойно продолжил Дерриан. — У вас есть две минуты, чтобы уйти, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Мы уйдём отсюда только тогда, когда мистер Спайк обратится в прах.

— Этого не будет. Боюсь, что у вас осталась лишь одна минута.

Демон-акула в ярости топнул ногой:

— Спускайся сюда, ничтожество, я живо с тобой расправлюсь!

Дерриан покачал головой:

— Зря. Я предупреждал…

Вой раздался снова, на этот раз совсем рядом. Спайк оглянулся на звук и оторопел. Огромный чёрный волк, с лёгкостью преодолевая надгробия стремительными прыжками, нёсся прямо сюда. Его внушительные размеры, разинутая пасть, полная острых зубов, и горящие в ночи золотом глаза создавали колоссальный эффект. Спайку самому захотелось развернуться и бежать. Бежать как можно быстрее и дальше, но он словно прирос к земле. Твою ж мать, откуда взялась эта тварь!? Прямиком из Ада? На оставшихся вампиров зрелище произвело то же впечатление, в панике они бросились врассыпную, забыв о Боссе.

Волк промчался мимо, слегка задев Спайка хвостом — этого хватило, чтобы снова потерять шаткое равновесие и шлёпнуться на землю. Сил подняться снова уже не осталось. Он потрясённо наблюдал, как волк метался по кладбищу, настигая и разрывая убегающих вампиров. В воздух взвивались странные тени, напоминающие духов, которые волк заглатывал, широко разевая устрашающую пасть. Босса зверь растерзал последним. Казалось, волк будто бы нарочно делал это медленно. Так дьявольски медленно… Когда крики и шум стихли, Дерриан легко спрыгнул с крыши склепа:

— Тебя нельзя оставлять одного. Ходишь по барам, напиваешься, как свинья, людей пугаешь… Знаешь, мне следовало бы проучить тебя за такое поведение, но обстоятельства сложились весьма удачно, так что это уже сделали за меня.

— Ты засранец и позёр, ясно? — презрительно сообщил Спайк. — Я и сам бы справился…

Дерриан поморщился, словно от зубной боли и ответил:

— Спишем твою грубость на воздействие алкоголя. Ты так и собираешься сидеть здесь?

Спайк кивнул на волка:

— Это что, твой питомец?

— Люциус не питомец. Он — мой друг. Не бойся, он тебя не тронет.

Маг помолчал, видимо, оценивая его состояние. Хмыкнул и протянул руку:

— Давай же, ты настолько пьян, что на ногах не стоишь. Воняешь жутко.

Ага, он ещё будет указывать! Гондон с тростью! Явился не запылился и сразу командовать! Спайк проигнорировал дружеский жест. Оттолкнул руку, фыркнул и попытался подняться самостоятельно. Получилось! Ну, и кто тут на ногах не стоит, а, засранец херов? Он победно ухмыльнулся, но тут же согнулся пополам от резкого приступа рвоты. Желудок буквально выворачивало наизнанку, однако Спайк не выпускал мага из поля зрения. Тот с философским выражением на смазливой морде наблюдал за происходящим на расстоянии. Как же паршиво, кровавый ад! Нет, домой самому точно не добраться, пусть провожает, раз припёрся. Проблевавшись, он почти вежливо обратился к Дерриану:

— Ну, ладно. Ты это... помнишь, где расположен мой склеп?


	7. Общий сбор

Джайлз пришёл в «Магическую шкатулку» рано, ещё до рассвета. Во-первых, ему опять не спалось. Во-вторых, дома он уже перерыл всю библиотеку и нашёл много важной, полезной информации, касающейся Хранителей и Гильдии Чёрного Дракона. Однако для целостности общей картины не хватало каких-то крошечных, но очень важных деталек. Благо ещё оставались книги, хранящиеся в магазине.

Вот не мог Дерриан в ту ночь рассказать чуточку больше? Никакого уважения к чужому времени! Хотя, тут Джайлз и сам хорош. Нужно было самому засыпать мага вопросами, чтоб не знал, куда деваться. Эх. А ведь в юности Джайлз мог дать фору любому по части познаний в чёрной магии…

Что интересно, о самом Дерриане в книгах не удалось найти ни единого упоминания. Довольно странно. Конечно, в Гильдии он мог быть известен и совершенно под другим именем, ведь в любых подобных организациях, согласно внутреннему регламенту, каждый кандидат проходил посвящение с последующим тайным имянаречением. Ну, или же Дерриан состоял там относительно недолго и попросту не успел влиться в ряды Гильдии до её развала. Вот только подтверждений этому также нигде не нашлось.

Зато в списках основателей Гильдии значился некий Ричард Пратт, Тёмный маг, у которого на то время была жена Оливия и малолетний сын Уильям. Приблизительный возраст Спайка совпадал с обнаруженным сведениями. То есть он вполне мог быть сыном Тёмного мага и, впоследствии, Хранителем. Но так ли это на самом деле?

Джайлз не видел собственными глазами ни инициацию, ни Спайка в новой ипостаси, опираясь исключительно на слова Дерриана, поэтому стоило лично проверить, что у них там происходит. И как можно скорее. Взять с собой Баффи и, может, даже получится припугнуть Дерриана и побеседовать с ним более открыто, не прибегая к серьёзным травмам. Джайлз многозначительно вздохнул, поворачивая в замке ключ. Всё же хотелось бы осадить заносчивого Тёмного мага вежливо, не опускаясь до угроз и шантажа. Хотя, кто знает...

Магазин Джайлз открыл на час раньше обычного. Казалось, в непривычно пустом помещении вот-вот послышатся шаги и чьи-то едва различимые голоса. Джайлз бы даже не удивился, увидь он, обернувшись, самодовольно ухмыляющегося Дерриана. Перегрузил нервную систему и вот последствия! Так и до паранойи недалеко.

С утра обычно посетителей немного, впрочем, сегодня Джайлза это совсем не заботило. Вчера вечером он обзвонил ребят и пригласил в «Магическую шкатулку» к десяти. Баффи, правда, предупредила, что задержится — Джойс переводят в другую больницу. Бедная девочка, как же ей сейчас тяжело! Сколько всего на неё свалилось! А по-настоящему хорошего нейрохирурга с опытом удаления глиомы ещё поискать

нужно. Остаётся надеяться, что Джойс попадёт в надёжные руки и после операции восстановит подорванное здоровье.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик. Бывший демон мести Аньянка, а теперь попросту Аня, в опрятном розовом платье и с широкой улыбкой громко оповестила о своём присутствии:

— Доброе утро, босс! Я пришла на работу.

— Здравствуй, Аня. Я же просил так меня не называть, – вздохнул Джайлз. – Ксандер не с тобой?

— Нет, он придёт позже. У него в подвале опять прорвало трубы, там везде вода. Зато Ксандер такой сексуальный в мокрой майке, поэтому я чуть не опоздала на работу! —Аня выдала всё как на духу с присущей ей прямотой.

— Это... прекрасно. Покупателей пока нет, но ты можешь выставить товар на витрины.

— Как скажешь, босс! — улыбнувшись ещё шире, Аня бодрой походкой направилась за товаром на нулевой этаж, где находился склад магазина.

Примерно через полчаса колокольчик звякнул снова. Джайлз решил, что это должно быть миссис Стоун пришла за своим заказом, но в магазин впорхнули Уиллоу и Тара. Ведьмы как всегда весело и мило щебетали о чём-то своём. Прервавшись, они поздоровались:

— Всем привет! Мы пришли немного раньше, ничего?

— Привет! — отозвался Джайлз. — Это хорошо, что вы пришли раньше, мне нужно помочь найти кое-какую информацию. Об одном маге, справитесь?

— О маге? — удивлённо переспросила Тара. — Это так интересно!

— Конечно, справимся, — улыбнулась Уиллоу. — А как зовут вашу пропажу?

— Дерриан. Тёмный маг. Нужные книги я уже приготовил, — Джайлз указал в сторону круглого стола, уставленного стопками массивных толстых фолиантов. — Если найдёте хоть что-то, хоть одно упоминание — сразу зовите.

— Хорошо, — почти хором отозвались ведьмы, берясь за книги.

Внизу раздался отчётливый стук. У Ани на складе явно что-то упало.

— Аня, всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно крикнул Джайлз. — Помощь нужна?

— Нет, — проворчала она, поднимаясь по ступенькам. — Ничего не разбилось, это упала коробка с исландским мхом. Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, зачем нам столько исландского мха?

Наконец, Аня показалась в торговом зале, держа в руках несколько небольших коробок, наполненных всевозможными магическими безделушками. Джайлз, конечно, сомневался в её способностях, когда нанимал на работу, но, несмотря на все недостатки, а в особенности длинный язык, свои обязанности она выполняла прилежно. Больше всего ей полюбилась работа за кассой, и, нужно отдать Ане должное, никаких недостач и в помине не было.

— Исландский мох используется во многих заклинаниях и снадобьях, например, от простуды, — любезно пояснила Уиллоу. — Может, тебе помочь?

— Я сама справлюсь, мне за это платят деньги. А вот вам, за то, что роетесь в книгах — нет, — с гордость выдала бывший демон. Джайлз прыснул от возмущения.

— И то правда, — тихонько хихикнула Тара. — Даже обидно стало. — Так, — с наигранной суровостью Джайлз упёр руки в бока. — Вот найдёте мне информацию о Дерриане, тогда угощу вас мороженным с газировкой.

— И вафлями? — мечтательно протянула Уиллоу.

— И вафлями.

— А как же я? — возмутилась Аня. — Я тоже хочу вафли, газировку и мороженое!

— А тебе я плачу деньги, — строго посмотрел на неё Джайлз, — полчаса уже прошло, и ни одна витрина ещё не дополнена.

— Сейчас всё сделаю, босс, — бывший демон мести принялась выставлять товар, обиженно поджав губы. — Что там за Дерриан, кстати? Имя какое-то знакомое, вроде бы, я его раньше уже где-то слышала.

— Это Тёмный маг, Аня, — пояснил Джайлз. — Вряд ли ты с ним когда-нибудь пересекалась.

Та нахмурилась, будто мучительно пыталась что-то вспомнить. В это момент к ней со спины подскочил Ксандер. Поздоровался со всеми, а затем обнял Аню, чмокнув в щёчку:

— О чём задумалась, любимая?

— Джайлзу нужен Тёмный маг, и имя у него ещё такое... Подозрительно знакомое... Где же я его слышала?..

— Только не говори, что ты ещё и с магами на досуге встречалась, — ревниво протянул Ксандер.

— По-твоему у меня было так много свободного времени? Я когда-то целое столетие без отпуска отработала! Мерзкий Д`Хоффрин! Никак мне это не компенсировал!

— Ксандер, не отвлекай, пожалуйста, Аню, она работает, — недовольно пробурчал Джайлз. — Баффи ещё не пришла?

— Нет, ещё, — мотнул головой Ксандер, затем громко хлопнул в ладоши. — Так, и по какому случаю у нас сегодня общий сбор? Зомби? Демоны? Снова вампиры? Или что-то новенькое?

Джайлз окинул неугомонного парня укоризненным взглядом:

— Сейчас подойдёт Баффи, и я обо всём вам расскажу. Прояви-ка немного терпения. А ещё лучше, помоги Таре и Уиллоу.

Ксандер приложил пальцы к губам, имитируя жестом застёгивание невидимой молнии.

— Всё, умолкаю.

Где же Баффи? Джайлз уже начинал волноваться. Может, следовало пойти вместе с ней? Может, Джойс стало хуже? Может, позвонить им прямо сейчас? Так, спокойно. Если Баффи вскоре не появится, он просто возьмёт такси и поедет прямиком в больницу. Чтобы хоть немного унять нервозность, Джайлз достал из кармана брюк белоснежный платок и принялся протирать им стёкла своих очков.

Ехать никуда не пришлось. Баффи пришла минут через двадцать после Ксандера. На ней были синие джинсы и светлая блузка, причёска слегка растрепалась, а нежно-голубой шарфик только подчёркивал бледность расстроенного лица. Она прошла через торговый зал и присела на свободный стул рядом с ведьмами.

— Баффи, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Уиллоу.

— Маму направляют в другую клинику на операцию. В Эль-Камино Маунтин-Вью. Нужен опытный хирург, который сможет удалить опухоль. Её лечащий врач послал запрос, и маму готовы принять. Она пробудет там недели две: примерно столько займёт наблюдение и реабилитация после операции.

— Баффи, если нужна помощь, только скажи, — Джайлз легонько сжал хрупкое плечо. — Как у вас с деньгами?

— У мамы хорошая страховка, она покроет медицинские расходы. И даже папа выслал немного денег, так что мы не голодаем, спасибо, — она слабо улыбнулась, но глаза, полные боли, выдавали настоящие эмоции.

— Я слышала, что врачи там действительно хорошие. Думаю, твоя мама в надёжных руках, — Уиллоу взяла Баффи за руку. — Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Мы рядом.

— Да. Всё будет хорошо. Спасибо, Уиллоу. Джайлз, по какому поводу вы нас собрали?

— Минутку. Сейчас всё расскажу.

Он поискал глазами Аню и Ксандера. Ну конечно! Покупателей в магазине нет, все чем-то заняты и эти двое уже успели присосаться друг к другу в укромном уголке!

— Ксандер! Аня! Может ненадолго отвлечётесь и подойдёте поближе? — рявкнул он, вынуждая парочку вздрогнуть. Как ни в чём не бывало, они взялись за руки, подошли к столу, улыбаясь как дети. Эх, молодость! Даже злиться на них долго не получается. — Спасибо.

Джайлз помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, выдохнул и принялся рассказывать:

— Несколько дней назад поздно вечером ко мне пришёл странный молодой человек. Назвал себя Тёмным магом по имени Дерриан. Честно говоря, я не уверен, что он таковым является, однако магическими способностями явно обладает. Даже кое-что продемонстрировал. Весьма неглупый, предусмотрительный и самоуверенный юноша.

— Ого, — выдохнула Уиллоу, переглянувшись с Тарой.

Баффи, нахмурившись, спросила:

— И что он от вас хотел?

— Частично просил о помощи, частично предлагал сотрудничество. Он прибыл сюда с определённой целью — инициировать Хранителя, который, как ни странно, уже довольно длительное время находится здесь.

— Хранители? Почему я ничего не знаю ни о каких Хранителях? — удивилась Баффи.

— У меня тот же вопрос, хоть я и не Истребительница, — заметил Ксандер.

— Поддерживаю!

— Я не рассказывал, так как многие Наблюдатели, в том числе и я, считали историю о Хранителях просто красивой легендой. Однако много лет назад они действительно существовали. Как правило, Хранители призывались вместе с Истребительницами, обучались по схожей схеме, их Наставниками становились Тёмные маги. Сила Хранителей имела магическую природу и основной их задачей была защита Избранных. Плохая новость заключается в том, что…

Баффи уже поняла, что он хочет сказать:

— Джайлз, не тяни. Кто это?

— Это Спайк.

— Что?! — у Баффи отвисла челюсть.

— Нам конец, — истерично хохотнул Ксандер.

— Баффи, я понимаю твоё смятение. Больше похоже на абсурд, нелепую шутку. Я сам до конца в это не верю. Но прежде, чем собрать вас, мне пришлось перерыть весь свой архив и библиотеку в поисках любых доказательств, которые могли бы подтвердить либо же опровергнуть заявления Дерриана. Найти удалось немного, но...

Джайлз перевёл дух и продолжил, сказывалось сильное волнение:

— В дневниках Наблюдателей, живших в девятнадцатом веке, а также в некоторых рассекреченных документах Совета сохранились записи, напрямую касающиеся Хранителей и Тёмных магов. Там обнаружился полный список основателей Гильдии Чёрного Дракона. Среди них значился некий Ричард Пратт, Тёмный маг, у которого был сын Уильям, предположительно будущий Хранитель. Приблизительный возраст Спайка, хронология событий и рассказ Дерриана сходятся. Выдумать такое попросту невозможно, но...

Баффи не дала ему договорить, поднялась со своего места:

— Никто никого инициировать не будет! Я не позволю!

Джайлз помялся, не зная как сообщить самое главное.

— Ну, в принципе, он уже это сделал.

Лица ребят вытянулись в немом изумлении, Баффи нахмурилась ещё больше, Ксандер икнул, а задумчиво молчавшая всё это время Аня внезапно встрепенулась:

— Кажется, я вспомнила! Вспомнила, откуда знаю имя мага! Моя подруга Сильвия, тоже демон мести, явилась однажды по призыву одной девушки в английскую деревушку. Забытая богом дыра прошлого века, но призыв есть призыв. Девушка потребовала от Сильвии наложить на всех мужчин деревушки проклятие за то, что никто не хотел на ней жениться. Что Сильвия и сделала, выполнила свою работу. Но, как потом оказалось, в той же деревушке остановился странствующий Тёмный маг — Дерриан. Да, точно, именно это имя, я уверена. И ему очень не понравился такой расклад.

— Да, но разве только один Тёмный маг мог носить такое имя? — усомнилась Уиллоу. — Настоящих Тёмных магов на самом деле очень мало, — возразила Аня, — вряд ли найдутся тёзки, но я могу ошибаться.

— Аня, ты сказала, что магу не понравилось то, что сделала твоя подруга. Продолжай, пожалуйста, очень интересно, — попросила Тара.

— Да, Аня, рассказывай, желательно поподробнее, — поддержал ведьму Джайлз. — Можешь сказать, в каком примерно году это происходило?

— Кажется, в тысяча девятьсот десятом. Ну, плюс-минус год, может быть.

— Так-так. Значит, уже после развала Гильдии. Нужно проверить. Хорошо, что было дальше?

— Этому Дерриану крайне не понравилось то, что сделала Сильвия. Он потребовал снять с мужчин проклятие, так как считал, что девушку никто не обижал, и та вызвала демона мести из вредности. Сильвия стояла на своём, уступать не желала. Разразился такой скандал, что явился сам Д`Хоффрин! Он поговорил с этим Деррианом, ну как поговорил... В основном они обменивались угрозами. Но в итоге Д`Хоффрин приказал Сильвии снять проклятие и впредь больше никогда не связываться с Тёмными магами.

— Тысяча девятьсот десятый, плюс учитываем, что родился он, как минимум, в начале девятнадцатого века... Получается, ему около двухсот лет? — подытожила Уиллоу.

Аня презрительно фыркнула.

— Юнец! Тёмные маги живут тысячелетиями и практически не стареют. Прям как я.

— Ты у меня всегда прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая, — тут же вставил Ксандер, вызывая довольную улыбку бывшего демона мести.

— Аня, это всё? — спросил Джайлз, прерывая любезности парочки, грозящие перетеч в новые тисканья в подсобке.

— Да. А, ещё Сильвия говорила, что маг вёл себя крайне нагло. Не переставал сыпать едкими фразами и колкими замечаниями.

— Это точно он, — заключил Джайлз. — Его характер. Ну надо же...

Баффи круто развернулась на месте и быстро зашагала к двери.

— Баффи, ты куда? — вскинулась Уиллоу.

— Я сама поговорю с этим Деррианом, кем бы он там ни был, — решительно заявила она. — Заодно пару раз врежу Спайку, неважно, кто он там сейчас, Хранитель или нет.

— Баффи, это может быть опасно, — преградил ей дорогу Джайлз. — Я пойду с тобой.

— Нет. Я буду осторожной, разведаю обстановку. Драться с магом я не собираюсь. Пока что.

— Хорошо. Пожалуйста, не конфликтуй с ним без меня.

— Постараюсь. Я скоро вернусь.

— Вот так история, — подытожил Ксандер, когда Баффи покинула магазин. — То есть Спайк получается Избранный или как?

— Пока что это лишь предположения, — пояснил Джайлз. — Даже если Дерриан и передал ему Силу Хранителя, маловероятно, что Спайк научится её использовать как надо.

— Я бы хотела с ним познакомиться, — в глазах Уиллоу вспыхнули искорки восторга. — Настоящий Тёмный маг!

— Я тоже, — отозвалась Тара. — Джайлз, а какой он внешне?

— Ну... он довольно молодо выглядит, чуть старше Ксандера.

— Я же говорила — юнец! — победно выдала Аня, ничуть не смущаясь того, что кого-то перебила.

Джайлз продолжил:

— Высокий, стройный. Что ещё? Обаятельный и ужасно язвительный, хоть и старается этого поначалу не показывать. Одет во всё чёрное. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы вы с ним знакомились. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Так что попрошу пока без самодеятельности, хорошо? Чёрная магия — это вам не шутки, особенно в умелых руках.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Уиллоу. — Подождём, что выяснит Баффи.

Оклик у кассы заставил всех обернуться. Очень красивая, эффектная дама в облегающем красном платье с явной брезгливостью рассматривала содержимое витрин. Джайлз хотел было позвать Аню, но затем решил подойти сам:

— Здравствуйте, я могу вам помочь?

— Да, — поморщившись, покупательница выдавила из себя дежурную улыбку, — я покупаю это.

Она протянула Джайлзу амулет «Кровавого Себекка». Без соответствующего, давно утерянного в веках заклинания, не более, чем редкая коллекционная вещица.

— Вот ваш чек. Спасибо за покупку.

— И вам всего хорошего.

Подумать только, безупречная укладка, повадки кинозвезды… нечасто в «Магической шкатулке» можно встретить столь респектабельных посетителей.


	8. Конфликт интересов

_Дерриан видит силуэт во тьме. Расплывчатый, но до боли знакомый, почти не изменившийся с тех пор, когда он видел его в последний раз. Почти. Так сразу и не скажешь, что же в нём, собственно, изменилось…_

_— Ты и правда думал, что я тебя не найду?_

_Кажется, голос звучит отовсюду. Суровые, почти угрожающие нотки вызывают явное беспокойство. Дерриан открывает рот, хочет сказать что-то в своё оправдание, смягчить обладателя голоса, но не может выдавить ни звука. Горло саднит, сердце заходится, отдаёт жаром по всей грудной клетке. Хочется объясниться. Пожаловаться. Попросить прощения. Но он не может._

_Едкое, жгучее чувство вины не даёт ему нормально дышать последние несколько лет. Как же Дерриан устал от всего этого. Устал так сильно, что готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от разъедающего яда._

_Да, он виноват. Да, виноват сильно. Но готов исправить это._

_Силуэт неспешно движется к нему, и это пугает Дерриана. Чертовски пугает. Наверное, он мог бы отползти, спрятаться, но в спину давит что-то холодное и твёрдое. То ли пол, то ли стена, не разберёшь._

_Силуэт уже совсем близко, он нависает над ним, и Дерриан готов поклясться, что чувствует властные прикосновения, видит до головокружения знакомую ухмылку и холодный прищур глаз. Тело захлёстывает волной дрожи и тягучего, наливающегося возбуждения. Он шепчет имя и..._

Дерриан распахнул глаза. Сердце гулко стучало, словно в лёгких вообще не осталось кислорода. Несколько минут он жадно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и привести пульс в норму.

Не сразу сообразив, где находится, он затравленно осмотрелся. Просторный склеп, светло и прохладно, рядом — безбожно храпящее тело. Точно! Вот откуда эти мерзкие звуки! Вчера он еле дотащил пьянющего Уильяма до склепа. Едва Дерриан успел бросить на пол старый плед, вампир рухнул на него, как подкошенный, чудом не приложившись головой об угол саркофага.

Самому же Дерриану пришлось изрядно помыкаться по склепу в поисках места для сна. Он долго стоял над старым продавленным креслом, но, памятуя о явной любвеобильности Уильяма, побрезговал на него садиться. Мало ли. В итоге решил лечь рядом с подопечным. Плед выглядел относительно чистым, без подозрительных пятен, а усталое тело требовало отдыха. Он заснул почти сразу же, прижавшись к тёплому меховому боку Люциуса.

А под утро его посетил этот странный сон, не только напугавший до дрожи, но и вызвавший спонтанную эрекцию. Просто шикарно!

Подтянув ноги к животу и положив руку на ноющий член, Дерриан мысленно поблагодарил своих Покровителей за то, что проснулся первым, избежав зубоскальства Уильяма. Что и говорить, хорош бы был видок со стороны! Как назло, ещё и Люциус где-то бродит…

Он потёр глаза и виски. Эрекция постепенно, пусть и болезненно, отступала. Личную жизнь тоже пора налаживать. Но вот беда: его словно разрывало на две части. С одной стороны, было бы разумно самому явиться для разговора, с другой — Дерриан боялся, что своими действиями лишь усугубит ситуацию. Он закусил губу, анализируя сон. Интуиция всегда была на шаг впереди и никогда его не подводила. Выходит, его всё-таки ищут. Вполне вероятно, что успешно. И даже понятно, с какой целью. Интересно, насколько близко удалось подобраться? И сколько ещё времени есть в запасе?

Прервав его терзания, Уильям шумно перевернулся на другой бок и захрапел ещё сильнее. Дерриан закатил глаза: что будет, когда это тело восстанет? Нужно приготовить какой-нибудь травяной настой, да усилить заклинанием, чтобы снять похмелье. Правда, он не был уверен, что травы окажут на вампирский организм целительное воздействие, но вот заклинание должно сработать точно. Хорошо, что спиртное он успел ликвидировать, пока «недоизбранный» шлялся по демоническим барам.

Однако сейчас важнейшей задачей оставалось выяснить, как поведут себя в теле Уильяма потоки Силы Хранителя. Были прецеденты, когда избранные по разным причинам не могли принять такой мощный дар и попросту не выживали. Конечно, это были единичные случаи, но они всё-таки были. Дерриан попытался сконцентрироваться, отключить внутренний диалог, чтобы увидеть энергетические потоки. Но, как только он закрывал глаза, перед ним тут же появлялся силуэт из сна, медленно идущий на него. Не торопясь сокращая расстояние, как охотник, уверенно загоняющий раненую испуганную добычу. Выверенным чётким жестом, по-хозяйски манил рукой. Весь настрой моментально сбился, будто из-под ног вышибли почву. Дыхание резко перехватило, ладони вспотели, а в висках запульсировала боль. По телу разлилась немеющая слабость, и все усилия преодолеть её не принесли результатов.

Нет, видимо придётся заняться просмотром позже, когда он окончательно придёт в себя.

Немного порывшись по углам и ветхим тумбочкам, Дерриан таки нашёл маленькую кастрюльку и пару баклажек с водой. Достал из походной кожаной сумки аптечку и с десяток тканевых мешочков с запасом трав. Задумался, размышляя, какой состав подойдёт лучше всего. Взял сушёной мяты, цветки ромашки и семена фенхеля. Поставил кастрюльку на электроплиту, вскипятил воду, заварил отвар. Осталось заклинание. Как только он проговорил последнее слово, Уильям отчаянно забарахтался, с трудом уселся и попытался собрать глаза в кучу. Судя по всему, вампира ещё знатно штормило после вчерашних возлияний.

— Ка... какого... хрена... ты делаешь?

О, да! Вежливость превыше всего.

— Слушаю твой пьяный храп и ужасаюсь, — буркнул Дерриан, отставляя кастрюльку и выключая электроплиту.

Уильям и бровью не повёл. Зато выразительно, по-животному принюхался, а после скривился от отвращения.

— Ну и запашок! Блевануть можно! Мало того, что наварил дерьмового травяного чая, так ещё и это! Тебя что, влажные сны замучили?

— Меня — нет, насчёт тебя — не уверен. Судя по тому, как ты кувыркался, всё может быть, — парировал Дерриан. Он уже достаточно успокоился, чтобы убедительно соврать, не выдавая себя с головой.

Недоизбранный — называть Уильяма Хранителем язык пока не поворачивался — только многозначительно хмыкнул. Придирчиво окинул его ещё замутнённым взглядом.

— Меня не обманешь. От тебя недоёбом за милю разит! Причём пахнешь, как сучка!

Дерриан не ответил. Сложив руки на груди, он вперился в наглого вампира гневным взглядом. Тот демонстративно фыркнул, кое-как поднялся на ноги и неуверенной походкой поплыл по склепу. Явно искал, чем похмелиться, методично перерывая вещи и заглядывая во все закоулки. Дерриан откровенно злорадствовал, наблюдая за тщетными попытками Уильяма найти выпивку. Наконец тот осознал, что все запасы алкоголя волшебным образом испарились, добрался до кресла и рухнул в него.

— Кровавый ад, ну ты и мудак! Неужели не видишь, как мне плохо?

— Вижу. Поэтому заварил травяной сбор, хотя ты такой заботы не заслуживаешь.

— Что?! Эту гадость? Сам пей, засранец заботливый. Так что за красотка тебе снилась? Или ты всё же по мальчикам?

Дерриан отвернулся, вцепился пальцами в каменную нишу, изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться. Если бы не внезапная утренняя слабость, он бы и внимания на подобные фразы не обратил. Что взять с пьяного идиота? Недоизбранный тем временем продолжал гнуть своё:

— По любому тебя кто-то трахает. Ну или трахал. Такой задницей грех не воспользоваться, как и всем остальным.

Дерриан с возмущением осознал, что Уильям исподтишка вовсю его рассматривает. Липко, похабно, оценивающе. Как товар на рынке. Ещё и с характерным прицокиванием. Он резко развернулся, сжал кулаки.

— Хватит пялиться на мою задницу. Моя личная жизнь никоим образом тебя не касается.

— Вообще-то, ещё как касается, раз уж я тут по твоей милости встрял во всё это дерьмо с магической силой. Ты ж мой наставничек, разве я не должен узнать тебя получше? Что ты за личность?

— Можешь думать что угодно, но пикантные подробности я с тобой обсуждать не собираюсь.

— Подумаешь! — Уильям неприятно гоготнул, задрав голову. — Само всплывёт рано или поздно. У пташки, вроде тебя, должно быть дохера секретов. Больно уж ты выёбистый. А раз выёбистый, значит точно кому-то дорогу перешёл. Узнать бы ещё, кому…

— Дай угадаю, ты бы завёл знакомство и сдал меня с потрохами?

— Не сразу. Пока не научился бы пользоваться этой древней хренью. А так, получается, что враги у нас теперь общие. Что, не такой уж я и тупой, как ты думал?

Ах, вот оно что! Спайк, Уильям Кровавый решил, что его известную персону ни с того ни с сего станут донимать совершенно незнакомые люди. Да, конечно.

— Боюсь, что мои враги даже внимания на тебя не обратят, так что можешь расслабиться. Умерь самомнение.

— Значит, тебя всё-таки кто-то ищет...

От этих слов Дерриана буквально прошиб холодный пот. Он нервно сглотнул, открыл крышку и помешал отвар, чтобы хоть как-то себя отвлечь. Руки дрожали. Да что ж такое-то? Уильям не мог знать о сне. Просто попал в нужную точку, особо не целясь. Причём в очень болезненную точку.

— Да вылей ты это варево, я его всё равно пить не буду. Что замолчал?

— А какой толк беседовать с пьяным придурком? — огрызнулся Дерриан.

— Да никакого! — вдруг согласился вампир. — Уже забыл, о чём мы болтали. А нет, вспомнил... Слушай, тебе очень повезло, что я люблю женщин. Ты бы помылся. А то мало ли, вдруг ценители найдутся?

— Так всё!

Дерриан больше ни минуты не собирался терпеть грязные разговоры. Если придётся врезать идиоту, только чтобы заткнуть, он это сделает. Похоже, Уильям понял, как сильно его достал: поменял расслабленную позу на более собранную. Выпрямился в кресле, упёрся руками в потрескавшиеся подлокотники так, что мышцы выразительно напряглись. Его взгляд уже не блуждал по склепу, и, когда Дерриан подошёл вплотную, он с вызовом посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— У меня порой безграничное терпение, но к тебе это явно не относится. Так что протрезвей, прежде чем надумаешь открывать свой поганый рот. Хочешь подохнуть от похмелья — пожалуйста. Кроме отвара ничего не получишь. Хочешь умничать дальше, будь готов к тому, что я снова тебе что-нибудь сломаю. И в этот раз подлечивать не буду, обойдёшься. Надеюсь, дошло?

Недоизбранный всё так же нагло смотрел на него, в упор, не моргая. Вальяжно откинулся в кресле, кивнул, как будто соглашаясь.

— Протрезветь бы не мешало, а то и правда херово. Пожалуй, посплю. И ты как раз перебесишься, мудак-наставничек.

Дерриан глубоко вдохнул, чтобы продолжить воспитательную беседу, но буквально в ту же минуту склеп содрогнулся от ужасного храпа. О перегаре и говорить нечего, такая вонь, что просто с ног сбивает. И как он только учуял запах его тела? Неужели выброс феромонов был настолько мощным, что перебил всё остальное? Надо действительно привести себя в порядок, надеть чистое, грязное постирать. А ещё открыть дверь и проветрить склеп, иначе самому захмелеть недолго. Дали же тёмные силы ученика, скучать не приходится.

К немалому удивлению, в склепе даже обнаружился водопровод. Правда проведён он был настолько неаккуратно, что так и хотелось повесить табличку «сделано на отъебись». Хотя, о какой аккуратности может идти речь, если хозяин не просыхает сутками напролёт? Однако хорошие задатки по обустройству быта на лицо, раз вода и электричество всё-таки имеется. И в первую очередь следует заставить недоизбранного везде прибраться. Магия бардака не любит, самое первое правило, азы азов.

Недалеко от водопровода стоял пластиковый таз, заваленный пустыми бутылками, преимущественно из-под бурбона. Дерриан устало выдохнул. Полный пиздец. Но, хорошо, хоть таз имеется, всё-таки стирает что-то. Наверное... Пустые бутылки отправились в большой пакет из супермаркета, а таз был тщательно вычищен и сполоснут. Вода из крана бежала, конечно, холодная, но наскоро помыться можно.

Дерриан привёл себя в порядок довольно быстро: помылся, переоделся, протёр обувь от пыли, выстирал грязную одежду и тут же просушил заклинанием. Благо, особых усилий и затрат энергии оно не требовало. Затем вылил грязную воду под деревце, сполоснул и вернул таз на место, а двери склепа оставил открытыми для проветривания.

Вот теперь можно помедитировать, привести мысли в порядок и подзарядиться. Дерриан взобрался на крышку саркофага, скрестил ноги по-турецки, положил расслабленные кисти рук на колени, прикрыл глаза и начал глубоко дышать, постепенно входя в медитативное состояние. Ему удалось почти сразу же оградиться от строгого силуэта из сна, погрузиться в приятную обволакивающую тьму. Какое блаженство! Чем медленнее и невесомее становилось дыхание, тем больше он расслаблялся, растворялся, наполняясь живительной энергией. Когда тело ощутимо дёрнуло вверх, Дерриан плавно выдохнул, постепенно возвращаясь к обычному состоянию. Тьма светлела, рассеивалась, нехотя выпуская из своих уютных объятий. Он ещё не полностью вернулся, глаза ещё заволакивала белёсая пелена, но чуткий слух сразу уловил чьи-то торопливые шаги. И судя по приглушённому звуку каблуков, шаги явно принадлежали женщине.

— Спайк! Проснись! Сейчас же! Нужно поговорить! Спайк!

Кто может вот так просто ломиться в склеп к вампиру, да ещё и требовать чего-то? Только Истребительница.

Дерриан внимательно разглядывал гостью. Красивая светловолосая девушка в синих джинсах и бежевой блузке вовсю тормошила Уильяма, пытаясь разбудить. Безуспешно. Его она вообще, казалось, не видела. Должно быть, из-за того, что Дерриан сидел в самом тёмном углу, и разница в освещении скрывала его фигуру, делая незаметной. Осознав бесплодность своих попыток, Истребительница размахнулась и наотмашь влепила вампиру крепкую пощёчину. Сильный удар. Ещё одна пощёчина. На третий раз Уильям перехватил руку, зло уставившись на обидчицу.

— Истребительница, — прорычал он. — Какая муха тебя снова укусила?

— Отлично, ты наконец-то очнулся. Всего один вопрос, Спайк: что здесь происходит?

— Извини, ещё не смотрел новости. И свежие газеты почтальон не принёс, хотя подписка оформлена. Ужасно, придётся писать жалобу. Или тебя интересует, как я провёл прошлую ночь?

— Мне абсолютно плевать, как и с кем ты проводишь время. Где этот маг, как его?

Истребительница злилась, изо всех сил стараясь вспомнить имя, а Уильям только посмеивался, глядя на её мучения. Что ж, пора выходить на сцену, пока они не покалечили друг друга.

— Дерриан, — громко отозвался он.

Эхо гулко прокатилось по склепу, вторя его имя и так же внезапно умолкло. Истребительница вздрогнула от неожиданности, сложила руки на груди и нахмурилась, наблюдая, как Дерриан приближается к ней.

— Извините, не хотел прерывать вашу милую перебранку. Мисс Баффи Саммерс, я полагаю?

— Баффи, — с вызовом ответила она, внимательно рассматривая его. Таким взглядом смотрят только на врагов или соперников.

— До свадьбы у нас дело так и не дошло, я вытерпел её ровно один день, — с издёвкой бросил Уильям, что тут же вызвало ответную реакцию:

— Заткнись, Спайк! Вы и есть тот самый Тёмный маг? Джайлз мне всё рассказал.

— Вполне ожидаемо. Хотел бы сказать, что рад знакомству, но вы, похоже, так не считаете.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что сделали? Зачем вы дали ему магическую силу?

— Понимаю. Ведь Истребительниц призывают иначе. Вероятно, вы заполнили анкету, а потом вам перезвонил Наблюдатель?

— А вы наглый, — хмыкнула Баффи. Её выражение лица стало более грозным, даже хищным. Любопытно, на что она способна в гневе?

— Чего есть, того не отнимешь, — улыбнулся Дерриан, разведя руками.

— Ваше счастье, что я пообещала пока вас не трогать.

— А не то что? Тронули бы?

— Расписала бы вам обоим физиономии.

— Как самонадеянно. Я успел отметить ваши навыки рукопашного боя. Но меня так просто не достать, мисс Саммерс.

— Баффи, — с нажимом произнесла та. Похоже, у неё тоже пунктик на имени, как и у Спайка.

— Баффи, — повторил Дерриан, дразнясь. — Постараюсь запомнить.

— Истребительница, ты не могла захватить попкорн? — встрял в разговор молчавший до этого Уильям. — Всё равно же шла в гости. За вами наблюдать интереснее, чем смотреть «Страсти»! Очень интересно, кто кому первым...

— Заткнись! — рявкнули оба почти синхронно.

Недоизбранный прыснул плохо сдерживаемым смехом, а Баффи, уперев руки в бока, нахмурилась ещё сильнее.

— Хотел бы обратить ваше внимание на то, что помыкать Уильямом отныне моя прерогатива. Исключительно на правах Наставника, конечно же.

Брови Баффи удивлённо поползли вверх.

— Так вы... вы ещё и его Наставник?

— Именно так. Разве Джайлз не рассказывал?

— Вероятно, я что-то не расслышала.

— В следующий раз будь повнимательнее, крошка, — снова вставил Уильям. — Да и старина Рупс уже не молод, мог подзабыть.

Дерриан недовольно скривился. Лучше б уж молчал, язык без костей, даже не думает, что несёт!

— Как бы там ни было, я не хочу, чтобы вы или Спайк путались у меня под ногами.

Ах, вот как...

— Я понял вас, мисс Саммерс, — Дерриан специально сделал акцент на последнем слове. — Вы не хотите, чтобы я лез в ваши дела. Тогда и вы не лезьте в мои. Договорились?

Баффи вздёрнула подбородок, глубоко вдохнула, явно гася вспышку ярости. Выдохнула, всё так же пристально глядя на него, как на врага, но уже с каким-то разочарованием.

— А знаете, мне вас даже жаль. Возможно, вы и правда неглупый и способный, но очевидных вещей в упор не видите. Никакая сила не способна изменить Спайка. Вы просто приобрели себе кучу проблем, он подставит вас и ухом не поведёт. Но, я ведь не лезу в ваши дела, так? Считайте, что мы договорились.


	9. Мечты о мести

_Говорят, месть — это наслаждение. Но обычно это бывает наслаждение идиота, упивающегося мечтами о наслаждении. Только идиот кладёт голову на колоду, если может не класть. (Анджей Сапковский)_

Истребительница ушла с гордо поднятой головой, громко хлопнув дверью. Впрочем, ничего нового. К заскокам Баффи Спайк привык давно, а с недавних пор её визиты, кроме реальной физической боли, даже стали приносить некое подобие радости. Чего не скажешь об этом назойливом уёбке Дерриане. Спайк всё так же продолжал сидеть в кресле, размышляя, как всего за пару дней тот начисто изгадил ему жизнь. Кровавый ад! Вот что бывает, когда недооцениваешь потенциального врага. Кстати, о врагах.

В прошлом лишь двоим придуркам удавалось довести его до белого каления: Дракуле, с его дешёвыми цыганскими фокусами, и Ангелусу, некогда державшему в страхе всю Европу, а потом превратившемуся в вечно ноющую тряпку, сраную королеву драмы. Мага же нельзя было в открытую сравнить ни с тем, ни с другим, однако Спайк не торопился с выводами. Он отлично понимал, что этот мудак гораздо опаснее, чем мог показаться на первый взгляд, и это злило до зубного скрежета.

Вот бы Коллин со своими ребятами поскорее заявился!.. Что-то не особо-то он и спешит. Видимо, проверяет правдивость его слов. Ладно, ещё пару дней вытерпеть можно, хоть и не особо хочется. Дельце по-любому выгорит, Спайк в успехе своей коварной затеи не сомневался. Против телохранителей демона такого статуса мало кто выстоит, а все, кто пытался, давно передохли. Даже здоровенная страшная псина вряд ли чем-то поможет хозяину.

Конечно, хорошо бы для начала выведать побольше информации о проклятой мистической силе, но, с другой стороны, ничто не помешает ему навещать мудака в будущем. По месту работы, так сказать. Спайк злорадно усмехнулся, представив мага голым и абсолютно беззащитным, сидящим на цепи на полу в одной из комнат заведения Коллина. Использованного, запуганного, со следами побоев, перемазанного собственной кровью и спермой клиентов. О да! Ради того, чтобы увидеть горькие слёзы на смазливой мордашке этого уёбка и всласть посмеяться над его страданиями, не жаль отвалить деньжат за посещение элитного борделя.

Но пока что Спайк наблюдал совершенно другую картину: спокойный и сосредоточенный Дерриан плавно перемещался по склепу, одним только своим видом вызывая глубоко зудящее чувство раздражения. Особенно бесила его уверенная раскованная походка и идеальная осанка, чёткие

экономные движения. Как будто он здесь главный! Словно это он, Спайк, лишний в собственном, мать его, склепе! Казалось, Дерриан был здесь всегда. Как и его приторно сладковатый запашок — хоть нос зажимай! Тонкий аромат до сих пор витал в воздухе, пусть маг и помылся, сменив одежду. Что там всё-таки такого ему приснилось, что он едва не кончил? Или всё же кончил?.. Да твою ж мать! Тошнота снова горьким комом подступила к горлу. Перепой давал о себе знать, нутро горело, во рту пересохло, но похмеляться каким-то вонючим отваром Спайк не решался. И без того слишком уж много сюрпризов, от этого гондона с тростью можно ожидать чего угодно.

Надо бы начать разговор, да только как? Язык не поворачивался сказать хоть что-то, хотя бы отдалённо не напоминающее проклятие или ругательство. А Дерриан, как будто специально не обращал на него никакого внимания. Даже не смотрел в его сторону. Выблядок ебучий… Ярость бушевала, опаляя внутренности, но Спайк старательно задвигал её подальше. Жалкой истерикой ничего не решишь, он же не Ангел, в конце-то концов. Да и за открытую агрессию сейчас можно дорого поплатиться — мудак способен легко переломать ему кости, всего лишь щёлкнув пальцем, а мазохизмом Спайк никогда особо не увлекался.

Поэтому, громко кашлянув, он спросил:

— Ты разве не должен меня чему-то обучать? Наставлять там на путь магический, открывать истину?

Дерриан повернулся, окинул его красноречивым взглядом из разряда: «а не пошёл бы ты на хуй» и «разве я разрешал тебе открывать рот»? Да, вот оно, дно, Спайк, докатился... Перед каким-то смазливым уёбком ты ещё не робел. Правда, в данный момент маг выглядел действительно угрожающе. Наконец, после затянувшейся паузы, он и сам ответил вопросом:

— А ты уже протрезвел?

— Да вроде как.

— Тогда для начала ты здесь приберёшься.

А нет, то было ещё не дно. Вот оно! Сейчас он вскочит, как услужливая горничная, и без возражений очистит склеп. Тогда-то и будет полное дно.

— Может, ты мне ещё передничек выдашь? — не удержался Спайк.

Дерриан и глазом не моргнул. Лишь приподнял почти идеально очерченные брови — выщипывает он их, что ли? — и упёр руки в бока.

— Хочешь чему-то научиться? Первое правило: магия бардака не любит. Конечно, в склепе стерильной чистоты быть не может, это не операционная. Но весь хлам ты соберёшь и вынесешь, к тому же часть мусора я уже выбросил, в том числе тонну пустых бутылок. Потом смахнёшь пыль с поверхностей, оставшиеся вещи сложишь, вымоешь холодильник. Вопросы?

Сказать, что Спайк в эту секунду знатно охуел — ничего не сказать. Он медленно поднялся с кресла. В голове, несмотря на богатый запас ругательств, не нашлось ни одного выражения, способного в полной мере описать его эмоции. А уж этого выблядка и подавно. Да он похуже всех его злейших врагов вместе взятых! Наглее Истребительницы, задиристее Дракулы и доставучее Ангела! Тщательно сдерживаемая ярость, вскинулась, выплёскиваясь наружу. Спайк открыл было рот, чтобы в красках послать мага ко всем хуям, как чёртова дверь с грохотом открылась, и в склеп ввалилась огромная псина, волоча в зубах чью-то оторванную конечность. Какой именно частью тела она была ранее, Спайку распознать не удалось…

Не то чтобы зрелище заставило Спайка содрогнуться в классическом понимании. За свою жизнь он повидал немало кровавых убийств, наблюдал жестокие расчленения ещё живых жертв и изощрённые пытки. К тому же и сам убивал, расчленял и пытал — со вкусом и наслаждением. Но от чёрного мистического волка, державшего в полной острых зубов пасти ещё недавно живую плоть, невольно бежали мурашки. Это всё чёртова реакция на стресс, идиотская мышечная память!

— Нет-нет-нет, Люциус! — сердитый голос мага немного вывел из ступора. — Вынеси это, Уильям собирается здесь прибраться.

Тварь послушалась. Недовольно рыча, повернула массивное тело и потащила окровавленную конечность обратно.

— Кровавый ад! Это ещё что было? — возмутился Спайк.

— Добыча, — как ни в чём не бывало пояснил маг. — Люциус охотился. Ему же надо есть. И удовлетворять… другие потребности.

— Какие ещё потребности? То есть, ты намекаешь, что перед тем как сожрать, он ещё и... И кого же он предпочитает?

— Смотря кто попадётся, — хитро оскалился Дерриан. — Но тебе волноваться не о чем, Люциус очень разборчивый в плане личных симпатий.

— Знаешь-ка, что? — начал Спайк, медленно надвигаясь на него. — Ты, как я заметил, без своего питомца не такой уж и смелый. Как было утром, например. Растерянный весь такой, смущённый, подавленный.

Мудак поморщился, но промолчал. Стоял, сложив руки на груди, и не двигался. Словно подпускал поближе.

— У тебя есть слабости и сильные враги. А я воспользуюсь всем этим в самый неожиданный момент.

Дерриан резко шагнул вперёд, сокращая расстояние, оказавшись перед Спайком, лицом к лицу.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь. Иначе было бы слишком скучно. А теперь займись делом.

— Заставь меня.

— Легко. Если тебе будет удобнее убираться со сломанными руками. Или, может, Люциус сегодня ещё не наигрался, проверим?

В склеп, как назло, вернулась псина. Одного взгляда на заляпанные кровью пасть и мех на груди хватило, чтобы понять — тварь догрызла свою добычу. И, дьявол его дери, как знать, хватило ли пойманного мяса? Внезапно Спайк понял, что протрезвел полностью. В голове тут же всплыли обрывки воспоминаний, вызывая неуютное ощущение дежавю.

— Ты… ты завалил Босса, — с удивлением констатировал он, внимательно разглядывая Дерриана. — Точнее, твой питомец.

— Да, я иногда совершаю необдуманные благородные поступки. Нужно было подождать, пока тебя распылят? И Люциус не питомец, он — мой друг, запомни уже.

— Если б меня распылили, эта твоя древняя хрень перешла бы к другому Избранному. И я не верю, что их нет. Избранные всегда находятся… Но тебе же явно нужно что-то другое.

— Может и так, — ухмыльнулся маг, а псина с поразительной точностью оскалилась, копируя своего хозяина. — Но, как я уже говорил, умерь самомнение. Поймёшь со временем, почему выбрали именно тебя.

Дерриан вдруг отошёл в сторону, словно потерял весь интерес к разговору, и подняв с пола неприметную чёрную спортивную сумку, достал оттуда несколько сложенных футболок и серую толстовку с капюшоном. Спайк переводил взгляд с псины на мага, всё силясь понять значение последней фразы.

_Поймёшь со временем, почему выбрали именно тебя._

Кровавый ад, да неужели он и вправду должен был стать героем? И именно поэтому Ангелус так его ненавидел?

Маг же тем временем снял жилет и рубашку, повернувшись спиной. На левой лопатке Спайк разглядел старые точечные шрамы, будто от выстрела дробью. Да, точно! Причём стреляли с приличного расстояния, и в тело попали отдельные, рассеянные дальностью дробинки. В то, что мага зацепили случайно, верилось с трудом. Спайк усмехнулся.

— Так и знал! Какие-то очаровашки почти достали тебя, да? Загнали, как дикого зверя, а ты не успел вывернуться?

Дерриан вздрогнул, быстро натянул футболку и толстовку.

— Было больно, наверное? — продолжал давить Спайк. — Особенно, когда дробь извлекали из кости. Или ты валялся в отключке? Похоже на то... Не очень высокий болевой порог, я угадал? Чувствительная, подстреленная, выёбистая пташка. Ты плакал?

Маг повернулся.

— Закончил? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался он.

Спайк с удовольствием отметил, что самодовольство слетело с лица мудака-наставничка. Губы поджаты, глаза потемнели. О, да! Он его зацепил. Нужно продолжать в том же духе.

— Ты не ответил.

— Я на некоторое время отлучусь вместе с Люциусом. У тебя будет достаточно времени здесь прибраться. Если по возвращению застану бардак, либо тебя не будет на месте, прошлые побои покажутся тебе приятным массажем. Ясно?

— Как скажешь, пташка.

— Не называй меня так, — процедил Дерриан. — Не стоит.

После ухода мага Спайк некоторое время раздумывал. Что, если прямо сейчас смотаться в бар? Вдруг повезёт застать там Коллина? Да только того может не оказаться на месте, а мудак вполне может вернуться раньше, чем он. Кровавый ад! Спайк окинул заваленный хламом пол тоскливым взглядом.

М-да, реально похоже на помойку. Придётся всё-таки приложить руки и навести порядок.

Время за уборкой пролетело незаметно. Спайк честно собрал всё лишнее, попутно удивляясь, откуда в его чёртовом склепе столько дерьма? Неужели спьяну понатаскал? Выбросил мусор, благо несколько контейнеров находились на территории кладбища. Протёр пыль и даже вымыл старенький, но ещё отлично работающий холодильник. Затем огляделся, допивая остатки найденной крови. Как бы не хотелось признавать, но после уборки стало гораздо чище и уютнее. Прям приятно.

Только Спайк уселся в кресло, вытянув ноги, и щёлкнул пультом от телевизора, как в дверь кто-то громко забарабанил. Твою мать, это ещё кто? Неужели Коллин пожаловал? И с каких таких хуёв демоняре его уровня вообще приспичило б стучать? Впрочем, долго гадать не пришлось — в склеп влетела запыхавшаяся Хармони с большущей сумкой наперевес и тут же забилась в угол. Спайк несколько минут смотрел на бывшую. В принципе, после их расставания ничего особо не изменилось: всё те же длинные светлые волосы, кукольное личико с пухлыми выразительными губами, короткий топ и обтягивающие джинсы. Интересно, что же ей понадобилось на сей раз?

— Так-так-так, смотрите, кто пришёл.

— Здесь безопасно? — нервно выпалила Харм. — Баффи сюда не приходила? Я видела её на дежурстве. С колом!

— Приходила, сегодня днём. Тебе-то что?

— О, боже! Она не успокоится, пока не убьёт меня!

— Что за истерика, Харм? Баффи тебя ищет? — с недоверием хмыкнул Спайк. Что за грёбанный бред тупой бездарной вампирши?

— Конечно! Поэтому я в бегах. Разве ты не слышал? Она охотится на меня.

— Ты уверенна? Должно быть, я пропустил последние новости.

— Да об этом все говорят! Спайк, это ужасно, мне нужно где-нибудь спрятаться. Ты — моя единственная надежда.

Ну надо же! Чем дальше, тем лучше. Спайк ухмыльнулся, разглядывая испуганную, трясущуюся Хармони. Хоть какое-то развлечение в конце ужасно длинного дерьмового дня.

— Пожалуйста, Спайк, я в отчаянии! Помоги мне!

— В отчаянии, значит?

— Пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что угодно!

— Всё, что угодно? — Спайк многозначительно посмотрел вниз, на пряжку своего ремня.

— Оу, — лицо Хармони вытянулось, удивлённый взгляд вперился в ширинку его джинсов. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я должна буду заняться с тобой сексом? О, хорошо. Я согласна.

— Докажи.

— Ну, ладно.

Хармони деловито опустилась на колени и, расстегнув пряжку ремня, потянулась к пуговице и ширинке. Спайку уже давненько не перепадало, а тут — такая удача! Грех не воспользоваться. Ангельское личико и повадки прожжённой шлюхи, кто бы мог подумать… Вампирша без лишних рассусоливаний сноровисто потянула за пояс джинсов, оголяя его бёдра и пах. Взяла член в руку и медленно провела языком сперва по головке, а потом и по стволу. Кровавый ад, какое блаженство! Вот за что ему всегда нравилась Харм.

Постепенно ласки становились всё увереннее, и Спайк, прикрыв глаза, на мгновение представил, как бы ему отсасывала Истребительница. Наверное, ещё лучше, сильнее, настойчивее... От мыслей о Баффи, стоящей перед ним на коленях, член мгновенно стал твёрже, и Спайк машинально толкнулся вперёд, невольно заставляя Хармони издать гортанный звук. О да! Что может быть лучше послушной сосущей сучки? Только Баффи. Его Баффи. Интересно, научил ли её Ангел чему-то вроде этого? Или, если уж не он, может, этот её оловянный солдатик. Спайк не сомневался, она была бы хороша в любом случае.

Спайк схватил вампиршу за волосы, бесцеремонно трахая, используя её рот. Хармони не сопротивлялась, наоборот, старалась заглотить член глубже, крепко вцепившись длинными острыми ногтями в его бёдра. Возбуждение захлёстывало, било током, и Спайк, уже близкий к желанной разрядке, не сразу заметил неестественное свечение магической печати, пробивающееся сквозь ткань чёрной футболки.

Рыча, он выгнулся дугой, впечатав лицо Хармони в свой пах. Член пульсировал, изливаясь в податливый рот, а приглушённые пошлые звуки сглатывания доставляли невероятное удовольствие. Спайк открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда из магической печати вырвалось нечто, больше всего напоминающее шаровую молнию. Оранжевый переливающийся сгусток взлетел к потолку, а затем резко ударил в спину ничего не подозревающей Хармони. Член пронзила внезапная боль, руки и живот обожгло, запахло палённой плотью и волосами. Спайк в ужасе отпустил голову извивающейся вампирши, осознав, что на ней горит одежда. Словно ожив и обезумев, печать извергала всё новые сферы, которые хаотично заметались по склепу, сталкиваясь между собой и взрываясь, наполняя пространство взвесями пыли и мраморной крошки. Спайк почувствовал невероятный жар, будто его тело тоже поглощало пламя. В панике он бросился к баклажкам с водой, слыша, как истошно визжит от боли Хармони.


	10. Кровавый Себек

Короткое общение с красивой покупательницей немного подняло Джайлзу настроение. Подумать только! Настоящая леди: эффектная, со вкусом одетая и явно хорошо воспитанная. А какая улыбка! Трудно не заметить столь яркую женщину, и почему же он не видел её раньше? Возможно, она совсем недавно переехала в Саннидейл, либо решила навестить родных, всякое бывает.

А вот Баффи что-то задерживается… Джайлза охватывало беспокойство. Почему так долго? Всё ли в порядке? Удалось ли ей _мирно_ побеседовать с Деррианом? Порою отцовские чувства к Истребительнице настойчиво заглушали голос Наблюдателя. Джайлз машинально одёрнул себя. Однажды его не станет, и Баффи должна научиться принимать самостоятельные решения уже сейчас, он не сможет направлять её постоянно. Нужно просто подождать, пока она придёт.

— Эй! — голос Ани отвлёк Джайлза от рассуждений. — Эй!!! Эй!!! — она крикнула ещё громче, тряся в руке какой-то бумажкой, судя по всему — чеком. Возгласы привлекли и внимание покупателей, которые с любопытством стали озираться по сторонам.

— Аня, твоё «эй» пугает покупателей, — строго сказал он, подбежав к кассе.

— И весь штат тоже! — возмутился Ксандер.

Но на Аню, похоже, вообще не действовали упрёки. Вполне справедливые, между прочим. Она всё так же трясла смятым чеком, теперь ещё и осуждающе поглядывая на Джайлза. Что ж на сей раз там стряслось? Увидела крупную сумму?

— Вы кому-то продали амулеты «Кровавый Себек» и «Камень души»!

Джайлз нахмурился. Кажется, сегодня действительно была такая покупка. Ах, да! Та красивая дама приобрела их, видимо для коллекции.

— Да, продал.

Глаза бывшего демона мести выразительно полезли на лоб.

— Вы рехнулись?

Джайлз поперхнулся от возмущения.

— Могу я ответить словами: ты уволена?

— Она пошутила! — нервно улыбнулся Ксандер, бросившись её защищать. — Аня, мы с тобой говорили о выражениях, допустимых между работником и работодателем. Это был пятый пункт: нельзя грубить начальству.

— Вот именно, — буркнул Джайлз.

— Простите, — Аня виновато потупилась, но тут же продолжила: — Очень плохие новости! Эти предметы нельзя было продавать вместе! Вам известно о себекаитах?

— Конечно, — тут же отозвалась Уиллоу. — Себекаиты — последователи древнего египетского культа, практикующие чёрную магию. О них давно уже не слышно, но это не означает, что их не существует.

— «Камень души», кажется, использовался в обрядах преобразования энергии для создания физической формы призванной сущности. А «Кровавый Себек» — для призыва личного стража Себека, — добавила Тара.

— Именно так, — важно кивнула Аня. — Себек считался защитником богов и людей, но если эти амулеты попадут в злые руки, нам придётся сражаться с чем-то древним и невероятно могущественным.

Ксандер упёрся ладонями в прилавок и задал вопрос, который волновал, наверное, всех.

— И как же выглядел этот страж?

— Величественно! — снова воскликнула Аня, вызвав очередной всплеск любопытства среди немногочисленных покупателей. Понизив тон, она продолжила: — В одних манускриптах говорится, что он выглядел как огромный крокодил. В других — как змея. Лично я думаю, он представлял собой нечто среднее между крокодилом и змеёй.

— Огромная древняя рептилия, — развёл руками Ксандер. — Класс! Лучше не бывает!

Джайлз с улыбкой наблюдал за ребятами. Какие же они умные, но ещё такие дети! Верят в старинные страшилки и байки из склепа. Нужно развеять их опасения.

— Я не вижу повода для беспокойства, — начал он. — Заклинания себекаитов, позволявшие проводить обряды превращения и призыва, были утеряны тысячи лет назад. Без нужного заклинания эти вещи не более чем дорогие коллекционные безделушки. К тому же та красивая молодая женщина, купившая их, должна обладать невероятной силой. Что попросту смешно.

Джайлз нахмурился, заметив, что ребята вовсю на него таращатся.

— М-молодая женщина? — переспросила Уиллоу и как-то очень странно на него посмотрела.

— О мой бог! — Джайлз прикусил губу. — Неужели это была она?

— Что? Кто она? Объясните! — вскинулся Ксандр.

— Кажется, Джайлз продал амулеты той женщине-демону, которая напала на Баффи.

— Что теперь делать? — растерянно спросила Тара. — Она явно задумала ужасное.

— Не будем паниковать… Сначала дождёмся Баффи, — ответил Джайлз. — А пока посмотрим, как можно разрушить заклинания. Заодно, может, найдём и информацию о ней.

— Да, но мы ведь не первый день роемся в книгах, — начала Тара. — И ничего не находим. Как о том Дерриане сегодня. Так вот, возможно, её нет ни в одной книге.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — удивилась Уиллоу.

— Что, если она не демон? Не ведьма, не сущность или дух, не всё то, о чём уже написано в книгах? Что, если она — нечто иное?

— Хочешь сказать нечто новое? — нахмурился Джайлз.

— Нечто старое. Настолько, что предшествовало появлению письменности.

Джайлз задумался. Это имело смысл. Таинственная женщина-демон действительно могла быть чем-то гораздо более древним. Они ни разу не сталкивались с настолько сильным противником, что не могли даже определить её происхождение. Ни имени, ни единого упоминания в книгах. Ничего. Возможно, она вообще из другого измерения.

— Если Тара права, значит мы полностью слепы. Мы не можем предугадать её намерения, действия или привычки. Даже то, где она сейчас находится. Она может быть где угодно… Но, если она так могущественна, как описывала Баффи, думаю, она очень скоро объявится.

Ребята молчали. Повисшее в «Магической шкатулке» напряжение можно было едва ли не потрогать руками. Покупатели вскоре разошлись, и в магазине стало тихо. Слишком уж тихо. Боже, да лучше бы Итан Рейн снова вернулся в город, чем всё это! Ведьмы продолжили искать информацию о себекаитах, Ксандер с тяжёлым вздохом взялся им помогать. Аня вернулась за кассу, ожидая нового наплыва покупателей.

Джайлз то и дело поглядывал на часы, Баффи всё не было. После появления женщины-демона он стал волноваться ещё больше. День тянулся бесконечно. Джайлз хотел было сделать перерыв на ланч, но осознал, что вряд ли сможет проглотить сейчас хоть кусок. Наверное, лучше выпить чего-нибудь горячего. Он заварил пакетик чая в зелёной керамической кружке, добавив кусочек лимона. На вкус, конечно, совсем не то, чего ждёшь от настоящего чая, но ему отчаянно хотелось отвлечься, занять себя чем-то, перестав думать о возможных последствиях хотя бы на минуту.

Не сводя взгляда с двери, он отставил кружку и наконец-то с облегчением выдохнул — Баффи вернулась. Явно очень раздражённая, она пересекла торговый зал размашистой походкой, села за стол и, не дожидаясь расспросов, выпалила:

— Просто невероятно! Вы бы видели, какой этот маг такой наглый и высокомерный! Я предупредила, чтобы ни он, ни Спайк не смели лезть во всё, что касается меня и моих близких. Вроде бы, согласился. Мне так хотелось ему врезать! Но я сдержалась, как и обещала. Не стала усложнять ситуацию.

— Да, мы и без того уже достаточно её сегодня усложнили… — ляпнула Аня.

— Что?.. — нахмурилась Баффи. — Что произошло?

Джайлз тяжело вздохнул. Остальные напряглись, виновато переглядываясь между собой. Никто не хотел говорить первым.

— Почему вы все выглядите так, будто кто-то умер? Рассказывайте!

— Женщина-демон была здесь. Та, что напала на тебя.

Баффи обвела их потрясённым взглядом.

— Ничего страшного не произошло, — Уиллоу поспешила её успокоить. — Не такая она и крутая. Просто взяла парочку амулетов, при помощи которых можно создать древнего монстра… Ну ладно, это действительно немного пугает.

— Но с вами всё в порядке, никто не пострадал?

— К счастью, обошлось без насилия, — ответил Джайлз. — Это говорит о том, что она достаточно умна, раз не стала поднимать бурю в стакане.

— Да, это хорошо, что все целы. Но как она заполучила амулеты?

Ребята снова умолкли. Джайлз понимал, что все сейчас смотрят на него.

— Их продал ей я…

Баффи в изумлении открыла рот.

— Да. Я совершил ошибку. Но я ведь не знал, кто она! Зато цена на амулеты была сильно завышена. Вероятно, единственный плюс в данной ситуации…

— Я знаю, что она задумала, — гордо сообщила Аня. — Несколько тысяч лет назад существовал культ Себека, бога-крокодила. Высший жрец себекаитов обладал огромной магической силой. Он создал амулеты, позволяющие проводить обряды призыва и превращения. Грубо говоря, с их помощью можно обратить безобидную вещь или живое существо в Стража Себека.

— Вот, — Тара положила в центр стола раскрытую книгу и ткнула пальцем в страницу. — Я нашла, как расшифровываются символы на одном из амулетов — «Камень души». Кобра или крокодил. Она собирается превратить кого-то из них в древнего монстра.

— Но для чего, зачем? — спросила Баффи.

— Сложно сказать, — задумалась Аня. — Страж обладал способностью видеть то, что скрыто от человеческих глаз.

— Думаю, всё предельно ясно, — подытожил Джайлз. Он давно уже начал подозревать нечто подобное, и до последнего надеялся, что ошибается. — Она ищет Ключ и думает, что рептилия ей поможет. Но, насколько я знаю, у нас в зоопарке нет крокодилов.

— Зато есть кобры, — отозвался Ксандр.

— Значит, она будет в зоопарке, — Баффи решительно встала из-за стола. — Я постараюсь ей помешать.

— Протестую! — заволновался Джайлз. — Ты не можешь сражаться с ней в одиночку.

— Он прав, Баффи, — согласилась Уиллоу. — В прошлый раз ты едва с ней справилась!

— Тогда я не была готова. А сейчас — да. Я не могу просто сидеть и ничего не делать. Там дети и невинные люди, а она не остановится ни перед чем.

Баффи ушла, и в магазине вновь воцарилась тишина. Гнетущая, словно давящая со всех сторон. Джайлз нервно теребил в руках очки. Сказать, что он во всём винил себя, — ничего не сказать. Но сделанного не воротишь. Проклятье! Из-за его безрассудности могут пострадать другие, но больше всего пугало то, что теперь в опасности находится Дон. Нужно убрать из продажи все предметы, способные сильно навредить. Хороший урок на будущее, доходчивый! Остаётся надеяться, что у Баффи получится разрушить планы женщины-демона.

Переживания не отпускали Джайлза, но он заставлял себя машинально выполнять обязанности владельца магазина: консультировал посетителей и стоял за кассой, отправив Аню перекусить вместе с Ксандером. Затем, побеседовал с миссис Стоун, отдал ей заказ и сделал ещё тысячу рутинных, не несущих особого смысла действий. Джайлз зевнул. Поразительно, как способны вымотать одни только тревожные мысли. В торговом зале зазвонил висевший на стене стационарный телефон. Джайлз снял трубку:

— «Магическая шкатулка» — один шаг и…

— Джайлз, это я, — услышал он разбитый голос Баффи.

— Да, я слушаю! Ты в порядке?

— Не могу этим похвастаться. Мне не удалось её остановить. Я даже не смогла помешать. Но обошлось без жертв. Напуганные люди вызвали полицию, правда, монстр был уже далеко.

— Ты где?

— В больнице. Мне понадобилось немного льда.

— Ты ранена? Я сейчас же приеду.

— Нет. Не надо. Она создала монстра, и он на свободе. Это большая змея. Не такая, каким был мэр Уилкинс*, но достаточно крупная и сильная, чтобы убивать.

— Хорошо.

— Джайлз, и самое главное. Уже полпятого. Уроки в школе закончились, Дон едет к вам. Её нужно встретить. Она очень ранима из-за мамы и не знает, насколько серьёзно то, что происходит.

— Не волнуйся, Баффи. Мы встретим Дон и присмотрим за ней до твоего прихода. Я предупрежу остальных, мы вооружимся.

— Спасибо. Я скоро буду.

Ксандер с Аней отправились встречать Дон, Уиллоу и Тара решили обойти окрестности, чтобы выяснить, не появлялся ли поблизости монстр. К счастью, всё прошло благополучно и вскоре все снова собрались в магазине. Баффи появилась чуть позже. Не скрылось от Джайлза и то, какой уставшей она выглядела. Одежда на ней была перепачканной и помятой — явные последствия борьбы. Слегка прихрамывая, Баффи подошла к Дон, обняла её.

— Баффи, ты в порядке?

— Да, просто неудачно упала. Возьми свои вещи.

Дон кивнула. Вернулась к столу, чтобы собрать учебники и тетради. Баффи направилась к прилавку, за которым стояла Уиллоу.

— Ну что? Появлялись какие-нибудь монстры?

— Мы с Тарой прошлись по улицам чуть раньше, но никаких больших змей…

Оглушительный звон разбитого стекла оборвал Уиллоу на полуслове, заставив всех содрогнуться. Джайлз с ужасом наблюдал, как по торговому залу поползла змея. Размер твари просто поражал. Массивная голова с капюшоном, как у кобры, и две пары лап, напоминающие крокодильи. Кровавый страж Себека.

Истошный крик перепуганной Дон ударил по ушам. Баффи среагировала моментально — кинулась монстру наперерез. Тот, завидев угрозу, одним движением лапы опрокинул на неё ближайший стеллаж. Ксандер побежал на выручку, сжимая в руках боевой топорик, но страж сбил с ног и его ударом хвоста. Джайлз видел, как Баффи пытается вылезти из-под тяжёлого стеллажа, корчась от боли. Монстр навис над Дон, вглядываясь в неё так, словно пытался пронзить хищным звериным взглядом. Бедная девочка кричала до хрипоты, неспособная сдвинуться с места от страха. Внезапно глаза стража неестественно загорелись красным, он круто развернулся и, угрожающе шипя, шустро выполз из магазина через разбитое окно.

Джайлз даже не мог сказать, сколько точно прошло времени: несколько ли минут, или целая вечность. Дон, рыдая навзрыд, осела на пол, и к ней тут же подбежала Аня.

Джайлз вместе с Ксандером приподняли злополучный стеллаж, помогая Баффи выбраться. Немедленно вскочив на ноги, она оглянулась на Дон и выбежала из магазина. Девочку, помимо Ани, уже утешали Тара и Уиллоу.

— Дон, ты как?

— П-почему этот монстр так странно себя повёл?

— Воды, дайте ей воды!

Джайлз тоже выбежал на улицу. Баффи стояла посреди дороги, глядя вслед ловко уползающей твари. Обернулась к нему и обречённо выдохнула.

— Джайлз, змея знает. В погоню.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Баффи рванула за монстром. Случайные прохожие вжимались в стены домов, отовсюду доносились панические крики. Недолго думая, Джайлз бросился к своей машине — красному кабриолету с открытым верхом. Как бы быстро не бегала Истребительница, змея всё же была быстрее. От волнения он не смог с первого раза вставить ключи в замок зажигания, руки тряслись, а изо рта вырывались такие грязные ругательства, каких он не знал даже во времена бурной потрошительской молодости. Наконец кабриолет завёлся, пронзительно визжа шинами, трогаясь с места. Джайлз ехал по пустой центральной дороге, высматривая Баффи. Вскоре он нагнал её в одном из переулков.

— Садись!

— Джайлз, быстрее! Светлейшая узнает, что Дон — ключ, если мы не догоним змею.

— Что? Кто такая Светлейшая?

— Женщина-демон. Она называет себя Глори или Светлейшая.

— Не волнуйся, догоним.

Джайлз лихо вырулил из переулка и чуть не ударил по тормозам, когда тварь пронеслась прямо перед колёсами. Извиваясь и громко шипя, страж стремительно полз вверх по улице, стараясь оторваться от преследования.

— Быстрее, он уходит! — вскрикнула Баффи.

— Не уйдёт, — процедил Джайлз, нажимая на педаль акселератора.

Он мчался на предельной скорости, выжимая из кабриолета всё. Монстр, очевидно, тот понял, что его вот-вот поймают, и резко метнулся в сторону, проломив сетчатое ограждение какого-то строительного объекта, и скрылся из виду. Джайлз едва успел притормозить. Баффи на ходу выпрыгнула из машины и со всех ног помчалась туда, где только что прополз страж.

Бросив машину, Джайлз побежал вдогонку. Он не знал, мог ли помочь хоть чем-то, но оставаться в стороне было выше его сил. Он миновал дорогу, проём в ограждении, пролетев по ощущениям целую милю, но Баффи по-прежнему не было видно. Для своего возраста он находился в хорошей форме, но бег изрядно его измотал.

Отдышавшись, Джайлз взобрался на пригорок и увидел, как его Истребительница борется со стражем, пытаясь задушить его толстой цепью. Он оглянулся в поисках чего-то, что можно было бы использовать, как оружие, но не нашёл ничего, кроме строительного мусора и пары скамеек. Наконец взгляд зацепился за увесистый тяжёлый камень. Схватив его, Джайлз спустился, пытаясь ближе подобраться к дерущимся противникам.

Баффи всё сильнее стягивала цепь на чешуйчатой шее, прилагая неимоверные усилия. Страж дёргался, извивался и конвульсивно бил мощным хвостом, поднимая комья влажной земли. Неожиданно раздался хруст. Монстр замер, медленно наклоняя голову к земле, его глаза заволокло белёсой плёнкой. Баффи скатилась со змеиного тела, тяжело дыша.

Джайлз с облегчением выдохнул, но монстр внезапно ожил. Ударил Баффи хвостом по спине, отбрасывая в сторону, а потом навис над ней, угрожающе шипя и раздувая капюшон. Джайлз не медлил. Как следует размахнувшись, он врезал камнем по приплюснутой голове стража. Оглушённый монстр качнулся в сторону, затем с силой толкнул его лапами. Потеряв равновесие, Джайлз выронил камень.

К счастью, Баффи уже поднялась на ноги. Схватив булыжник, она отчаянно набросилась на стража, лупя по голове. Тот рухнул на землю, отбиваясь всеми четырьмя лапами. Оседлав монстра, Баффи продолжала бить его камнем, пока мутная болотная кровь не брызнула во все стороны. Она продолжала исступлённо кричать и всё била, била, била… Наконец её руки обессиленно опустились, до сих пор сжимая камень. Джайлз подошёл поближе. Морда стража превратилась в сплошное месиво, он больше не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Баффи подняла заплаканные глаза.

— Джайлз, мы успели. Он мёртв. Мёртв…

— Да, мы успели.

Он помог ей подняться и крепко обнял. Они простояли так несколько минут. Внезапно Баффи отпрянула, обошла его, настороженно вглядываясь куда-то вдаль.

— Баффи, что там? — заволновался Джайлз.

— Там, — Баффи указала рукой на пригорок, с которого раньше спустился он сам. — Там кто-то стоял.

— Ты уверенна?

— Я… я не знаю. Мне показалось, что я увидела мужскую фигуру.

Джайлз сразу же обернулся, но никого не увидел. Он пристально посмотрел по сторонам, прислушался. Тишина. Ничего и никого.

— Баффи, возможно, тебе и вправду показалось. Порою, уставший мозг способен вытворять странные вещи. Тем более, кладбище совсем рядом. Это мог быть глупый новообращённый вампир.

— Ты прав. Но сейчас у меня нет времени на вампиров. Меня ждёт Дон.

— Согласен. Тебе нужно прийти в себя и отдохнуть.


End file.
